Bond between us
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to slow burn (formerly known as winding down) Dom's made his move now it's time for Letty to make hers. Letty wants Dom but she won't commit to a relationship until she knows the outcome of that one night. Follow their first year and all the drama that comes with it. Rated M, Dotty pairing.
1. A glimpse in time

_I'm back with the sequel to slow burn.!_

 _For those of you who read my teaser on my facebook account, I hope this chapter answers all your questions!  
_

* * *

 _1 year later_

I rolled over and went to pull Letty closer but instead of a body I met air. Frowning I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark so I knew she couldn't be far. Then I heard it, a quiet whimper from the next room.

I tossed back the covers and got up, sleepily stumbling from my room to the one next door.  
I paused at the open door watching Letty rock the tiny whimpering bundle in her arms. As if she knew I was watching she turned and gave me a tired half smile. I shook my head at her as I walked into the room, stopping next to her as I looked down at the awake baby in her arms.  
"Sorry I didn't want to wake you." She said quietly.  
"Letty I thought we agreed to do this together? You don't sleep, I don't sleep. That was our deal."

"I know but it seems pointless us both being sleep deprived." She said quietly, looking up at me guilty. I smiled down at her and shook my head.

"Pass him over. Let's see if I can get him to sleep." I said as I reached out to take Xavier from her. She handed him over willingly, stepping back with a tired sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"How long has he been up?" I asked quietly as I rocked him.

"A couple of hours." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hours? And you didn't come and get me? Letty." I sighed.

"I know, I know." She grumbled quietly.

We stood silently in the small room for ages, as I rocked Xavier hoping to lull him to sleep. He was fighting it. Every now and then I would see his eyes close before he opened them again a few seconds later. Letty seemed to notice so she flicked the night light off casting us both into darkness, the only light coming from the street lamp.

"Go back to bed, I've got him." I whispered.

"No I'm fine."

"Letty, go sleep. You've already been up half the night with him, and the last two nights, now let me take over." I said as I leaned down, pressing a kiss on her head. I heard her tired sigh, her body leaning into mine for a second before she nodded.

"Okay but wake me in a hour if he's not asleep." I made a small noise in the back of my throat which she must have taken for agreement. It wasn't. I wouldn't be waking her again tonight. Days with Xavier were fine. He'd nap when we put him down, feed without any hassle but the last few nights had been hard. He just wasn't settling.

I waited until I heard her walk back into the next room before I turned my attention back to the little guy in my arms.

"And you. What are we gunna do with you? You gunna sleep hmm?" I asked him quietly. All I got back in response was a cry.

"Shh." I soothed as I started pacing the room, gently patting his back and rocking him.

An hour later he still wasn't asleep and didn't look to be anytime soon. At least his cries had turned into grizzles. I sighed heavily as came to a stop and looked down at him.

"Okay buddy, come on its late and we both need sleep." I sighed as I leaned into the cot and picked up his blanket and dummy before I left the room and headed back into mine. From the small amount of light I could see Letty's silohette in the bed. I could hear also her breathing softly. Good, at least she was asleep.

Carefully I climbed back into bed beside her and placed Xavier on my chest, covering him with the blanket. He fussed for a second but then stilled after I put the dummy in his mouth. His gentle sucking and Letty's soft breathing was all I heard as I relaxed back into the bed, wrapping one arm around his back as I bent the other under my head. I felt Letty stir beside me but all she did was move closer to me before settling again with a content sigh. With a firm hold on the little body on my chest I let my eyes close for a minute.

* * *

" _Aww."_

" _I think they had a rough night."_ I let out a quiet groan as I heard my sister's hushed voice somewhere close.

" _They look so cute."_

" _It's creepy how cute this picture is right now."_ I heard Vince mutter.

"The only creepy thing right now is you lot staring and talking about us while we sleep." I muttered annoyed. The small weight on my chest reminded me of last night. Keeping my eyes shut I readjusted my hold on Xavier while Letty buried further into my shoulder with an annoyed groan.

"If you fucking wake him I'll rip you all a new one." She threatened and I grunted in agreement. I heard my sister giggle making me open my eyes slowly. I groaned quietly and shut my eyes again after I saw them all gathered at the end of the bed. My sister, Leon and Jesse, Vince and Emily.

"Rough night?" Emily asked me when I opened my eyes again.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled as I smoothed my hand down Xavs back when he moved.

"Alright guys, lets leave them to sleep." Mia spoke with a soft smile as she herded Leon and Jesse from the room. I looked over at Emily and Vince and gave them a tired smile.

"Thank you for taking him for us" Emily spoke as she stepped towards us. I lifted my hand up and let her take him from me.

"Anytime, you know that." I said as I pulled Letty closer to my side now I was baby free.

"He keep her awake?" Vince asked as he nodded to Letty who had fallen asleep again.

"All night. She wouldn't wake me, I'd always wake in the morning to find them both awake in the kitchen. We took turns last night. I don't know know how you both do it." I said honestly.

"Its not easy but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Emily spoke as she kissed Xavier's cheek.

"How was your weekend away?" I asked quietly.

"Amazing." She grinned.

"It was a much needed break but we definitely missed him. Seriously thank you both for offering to take him. We owe you one." Vince said as he wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and kissed his son's cheek. I smiled at the sight. I never picked Vince as the dad type but he proved us all wrong. He loved that little boy and his mother with everything he had.

"We'll leave you guys to sleep and take this little one back to bed." Vince spoke with a nod at me and I nodded back in appreciation.

"Thanks guys." I watched them leave the room, shutting the door behind them softly before I closed my eyes.

"Wanna know something funny." Letty spoke suddenly making me jump. She chuckled, throwing an arm over my chest as she cuddled into me making me relax again.

"What's that?" I asked softly, bringing my hand up to run through her hair.

"This weekend was a glimpse at what our life might have turned out like if that test had of come back positive a year ago." I chuckled softly and pulled her closer as I pressed a kiss to head.

"I can't believe that was a year ago, geez it feels like a lifetime ago."


	2. We need to know

_I know, I know I'm horrible for letting you all think I gave them a baby but I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Enjoy the second!_

* * *

 _One year earlier_

 _Dom's POV_

"I don't know. I'm late." She said quietly and I froze. Logically there were a million reasons girls missed periods but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly panicking.

"Have you tested?" I asked quietly.

"Walking up to Vince or Leon and asking for a ride to the drug store to buy a test isn't exactly a smart move." She mumbled as she looked away from me. I sighed, reaching over and grabbing her hand in mine.

"Point taken, so let's go together okay?" She hesitated and I gave her hand a small squeeze in support before she nodded.

"Let's get it over with." She agreed and I nodded, taking my hand off hers so I could shift the car into reverse.

"Hey, whatever happens we're in this together okay?" I said as I paused mid reverse.

"You don't need to do that." She said quietly.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Act like everythings going to be okay and you're gunna be okay with sticking by me." I raised my eyebrows at her words.

"I'm not acting, I'm being honest. Everything might not be okay but we'll try our best. You know how I feel, this doesn't change those feelings. I will be by your side a hundred and ten percent, don't doubt that Letty." I said honestly, leaving her silent as I started to reverse once more.

"Thanks." A quiet whisper came from beside me and I looked over at with a small smile. Not caring that I had to shift gears eventually I reached back over to her and entwined our hands.

* * *

"How long?" Letty asked me for the seventh time and I gave her a look.

"Thirty seconds less then the last time you asked me." She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. I watched her with a smile from my seat on the edge of the bath. Letty was doing enough pacing for the both of us so to try and keep her calm I chose to sit. Vince, Leon and Jesse were already at the garage and Mia was at school so we had the house to ourselves.

"This is so stupid, three minutes doesn't take this long." She huffed and I chuckled quietly making her shoot me a glare. I looked at my watch and counted as the second hand ticked over.

"Flip it over." I said quietly, my hands gripping the edge of the bath tub tightly.

"I can't." She said looking suddenly panicked.

"Let, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere but we can't sit here for ever so you're going to have to flip it over and look."

"Can you do it?" She pleaded quietly and it was probably the first time I noticed Letty look vulnerable.

"Yeah." I spoke quietly as I stood and walked over to the sink. The test was sitting upside down on the counter. Taking a deep breath, I counted to three before I flipped it over. I don't know what I was expecting, I mean I had read the box so I sort of knew but I hadn't expected to see nothing. No lines at all.

"Oh god what does it say?" I heard Letty whimper behind me. That brought me back to my senses and I frowned.

"Nothing." I said again confused as I reached over and picked up the box, rereading the instructions again.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked confused as she appeared next to me and looked at the test for herself.

"There's no lines. Not even a control line, which means-" I started to explain before she cut me off.

"It's fucked." She finished with a groan.

"Yeah that about sums it up." I agreed, chuckling at her choice of words.

"Of all the boxes we picked up." I heard her mutter.

"I can go grab another one?" I offered.

"No forget it-"

"We are not forgetting it, we have to know." I butted in making her frown at me, clearly annoyed by my interruption.

"I was going to say forget about this test. I'll just go and do what I should have done first." She spoke and I frowned.

"See a doctor." She added at my confused look.

"Right. That's probably a better idea actually. At least then we can be completely certain." I agreed and she nodded.

"I better go make an appointment." She sighed as she packed up everything to throw away. I watched her silently for a moment, wondering whether or not now was a good time to bring up last night's chat. After a few more seconds I bit the bullet.

"Hey Let, about last night," I started as she looked up at me suddenly.

"Please don't. I know you want to talk about it and you want an answer but right now I can't give you one. I _won't_ give you one, not until we know." I frowned at her and sighed.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because this could change everything and it wouldn't be fair to give you answer now. Not to you, or to me." I sighed but nodded. I could tell there was no changing her mind so I let it go. I would fight that battle another day.

"Okay, I'll let this go for now but don't think this conversation is finished." I warned lightly and she nodded with a heavy sigh.

"I'll go make an appointment and let you know when." She said and I nodded, watching as she left the bathroom.

I was sitting at the kitchen table going over the books when she found me an hour later. Usually I would do this at the garage in the office but I wasn't letting Letty in the garage until we knew and I didn't want to leave her here alone either.

"I made that appointment, it's in an hour." She said as she leaned against the door frame. I noted she was keeping her distance and I hated it.

"Okay, we'll head off soon." I said quietly and she nodded, glancing at the books in front of me.

"What some help?" She asked and I nodded. I'd be a fool to say no.

"Thanks." I smiled at her as she sat down across from me.

"Yeah well I know how frustrated you get with these." She joked and I snorted in response. Frustrated was an understatement.

* * *

"Results from the blood work will be back in three days so you'll have to come back and see us then. Your urine test came back negative but just to be safe no heavy lifting or drinking. Also when your bloods do come back we can see about starting you on the shot or the pill like you asked." The nurse explained as she finished drawing my blood. Dom was waiting silently in the corner of the room, listening to everything the nurse said. He looked up at me when he noticed I was watching him and gave me a small smile which I returned. Now we had to wait.


	3. Fight part I

_Who's ready for two explosive chapters? Enjoy part one!_

 _Hint- Dom and Vince go head to head_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

One more day. One more day until the results would be back in. It had been a rough couple of days, everyone wanted to know why Letty wasn't allowed to work in the garage and was stuck doing paperwork in the office. To be truthful we hadn't even discussed what we were going to tell everyone, so when Vince had asked we'd been put on the spot. My hesitation before I answered had given me away, he knew I was lying. Then the hounding began. Leon cornered Letty the next day and tried to get a confession out of her, he'd walked away with bruised jaw. In the end it had been me that had snapped and told them to mind their own business and quit asking. They realised at that moment that I wasn't playing around and let it go but the questioning looks still stayed.

"Hi can I help you?" I heard Letty ask someone making me look up. A young girl, no older then nineteen was standing in front of Letty looking out of place as she glance nervously around the garage.

"Um, I'm actually looking for someone who works here." I heard her say quietly. I looked the girl over quickly, she wasn't someone I recognised.

"Okay who is it you're looking for?" Letty asked her.

"Vince, Vince Martin?" She said quietly as my eyes darted over to Vince before darting back to the girl. She wasn't Vince's usual type, in fact she was the polar opposite. Why the hell was a girl like her looking for Vince?

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"Emily?" Vince asked confused as he suddenly took notice of the girl in front of me.

"Vince, hi." The newly named Emily said.

Emily was a slender girl, pretty looking and with long brown hair. She wore no make up and judging by her jeans and tee she wasn't your typical chaser.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he picked up a rag and wiped his hands quickly before tossing it down as he walked over to us. I looked between them and frowned. I was clearly out of the loop on something because there was clearly something going on between these two.

"I'm sorry for barging in with no warning but I was hoping to talk with you. Privately." She added when she realised she suddenly had an audience.

"No its fine. Dom can I..." Vince trailed off as he turned to look at Dom. I didn't turn around and look but I assumed by Vince's relieved face that Dom had said he could take a break. Hugging the clipboard to my chest I frowned as I watched the two of them leave the garage.

"You know who she is?" Dom asked me quietly. I jumped slightly as I hadn't heard him sneak up. I shook my head and looked up at him, he had a frown on his face. Clearly he was just as confused about who she was as the rest of us.

"You?" I asked wanting to double check.

"Never seen her before. Not someone I would ever see Vince with." He said quietly as he looked down at me. I made a noise of agreement before I turned back to the clip board. I was taking inventory, a month early but it would keep me busy for a little while and my mind off my results.

"You okay? Feel okay?" He asked me and I nodded, looking back up at him with a small smile.

"Fine. You?" I asked.

"Anxious." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah… yeah me too."

"One day." he mumbled just enough for me to hear as Leon headed our way.

"What's up?" Dom asked him and I zoned them out. I shook my head and headed for the far corner of the room. I'd start over here and work my way back to the office.

I don't know how much time had passed but it must have been a little while because I had finished half of the garage before Vince came back. I looked up and frowned when I noted his pale face.

"You all good man?" I asked worried.

"Fine." He snapped before throwing himself into his work. I frowned but left it alone. A angry Vince was not a nice one.

A while passed before he finally swore loudly and threw a spanner at the floor. Everything in the garage seemed to stop. Clearly something was wrong.

"Fuck." He swore as he leaned heavily against the car he'd been working on. Dom and Leon exchanged glances and Jesse was watching Vince like me.

"V? What's up, who was the chick?" Leon asked.

"Her name's Emily." He supplied.

"And who is she?" Dom asked as he stopped close beside me.

"I don't… it's hard to explain." He winced, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Dom.

"Try us." Vince sighed heavily and hung his head for a second before lifting it again to speak.

"I met her a month or so ago at a race. She was there with a friend."

"She doesn't look the type to hang at the races." Leon said quietly.

"Nah she doesn't. It was her first night there, her friend had wandered off with a racer and left her alone. I saw her looking lost so I went up to her. We just got to talking, so I invited her to a party at Hector's. She agreed to come and one thing led to another and..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Right." Dom spoke up confused making Vince sigh yet again.

"I never expected to see her again but I found myself going to see her for lunch while she was at Uni or inviting her out for a movie. There was just something about her, you know? It wasn't like we were seeing each other properly or anything." Vince started to ramble.

"So whats wrong?" Leon asked.

"She wanna be serious or something? She don't look like the type of girl to not do commitment." Jesse added.

"Uh… nah. We um...shit." He growled as he paused.

"You what V?" Dom asked quietly.

"We weren't always careful." He said quietly and I suddenly understood the problem. Vince was about to become a father.

"She's pregnant?" Dom askd him quietly.

"She's waiting for the official results to come back but she's had a positive test. Bloods got done today."

"How do you know it's yours? It could be anyones." Leon accused.

"Trust me it's mine." He growled at him.

"Vince Leon's right, you don't know for sure-" Jesse started before Vince cut him off.

"She was a virgin the night I first slept with her. She hasn't been with anyone but me." The garage went silent as we each replayed over everything he'd just said.

"How old is she?" Jesse asked quietly.

"Nineteen."

"Shit." Leon groaned.

"How long does the results take to come back?" Jesse asked.

"Three days." The garage went silent very quickly and it was only then did I realise that not only had Vince answered but so had Dom and I. Suddenly the attention was on us, and I froze while Dom had gone rigid next to me.

"How do you two know that?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Common knowledge." Dom brushed off but Vince's eyes narrowed at Dom and I saw him swallow nervously.

"No it isn't." om said nothing in return which made Vince narrow his eyes further.

"You've been acting weird for weeks, what's going on Dom? You got something to tell us too?" Vince accused.

"Vince…" Dom growled in warning as they stared each other down.

"And you Letty, how would you know that?" Vince turned on me with an angry glare.

"I'm smart." I muttered trying to also brush him off but his eyes narrowed at me.

"Bullshit. What did you do?" He demanded angrily and I actually shrunk back at his tone.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Who? Was it Carlos?" Leon demanded from me looking murderous and I shook my head slowly trying to form a sentence to talk myself out of this.

"No one." I lied, raising my voice as I glared back at Leon.

"You really expect us to believe that? Come on Letty." He scoffed as he angrily threw a wrench down onto the bench.

"For fuck sake Letty, what the hell were you thinking? You're sixteen for fucks sake, we gave you permission to date not sleep around." Vince yelled at me as he ran a hand over his face.

"Hey, don't speak to her that way." Dom warned angrily as he stepped in front of me, blocking me from their view. Usually I wouldn't like someone stepping in and fighting my battles for me but right now I didn't care. It gave me a chance to regain my composure. This had gone south fast.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I put myself in front of Letty as Vince, Leon and I all glared at one another. They could yell and accuse me all they liked but I wasn't going to stand here and allow them to tear Letty apart.

"How the fuck are you calm right now? She's sixteen and she's fucking pregnant." Vince exploded at me.

"Vince back off." I growled in warning.

"You knew. That's why you've had her working the office for the last two days haven't you?" Leon swore as he put the two together. I said nothing and Vince swore angrily.

"It was him wasn't it? That fucker Carlos." He seethed.

"Let it go Vince. You need to think about your own situation right now, let me deal with this." I warned.

"Fuck my situation, right now I'm more concerned with the fact that some irresponsible dick got Letty pregnant."

"You're one to talk." I muttered angrily making his eyes narrow at me. Jesse backed away and was watching Vince and I go at each other. I spared Leon a glance and saw he was angrily pacing, mumbling under his breath as he threw glares at me and Letty. Letty was still behind me, closely pressed against my back as she hid from the angry glares being directed at her. I could feel her body trembling, whether in anger or fear I didn't know, but I wasn't going to let them continue to yell at her. It was my fault not hers.

"Low blow. Emily's not sixteen, she's fucking three years older then Letty and I'm a twenty one year old who is willing to step up and be responsible. Which is more then I can say for the sorry fuck who got Letty pregnant." Vince yelled.

"Sorry fuck? How fucking dare you? I am more then willing to take responsibility for my actions thank you very much." I exploded on him as I saw red at his words. My chest heaved as I tried to calm down. It wasn't until the blood pounding in my ears had quietened that I realised the entire garage had gone deathly silent. I could have punched myself when I realised what I'd done.

"Dom." Letty whispered from behind me, just enough so that only I could hear it. I said nothing but I did reach back and find her hand. She took mine and gripped it tightly as I let out a small sigh. I knew what was coming when I finally met Vince's eyes. His face had been red before but after my bombshell confession the colour had drained from his face.

"What did you just say?" He whispered as we stared at each other down.

Fuck, this was gunna get messy.


	4. Fight part II

_Thank you for all the reviews! Here is part two, next chapter we finally see Dom and Letty talk. ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I stared Vince down but stayed silent. I wasn't going to repeat myself when I knew he'd heard it quite clearly the first time.

"Dom, repeat what you just said." Vince said in a hushed voice. The colour was returning to his face but the red tinge his cheeks were starting to hold told me he was going to loose it.

"You heard me quite fine the first time." I said holding his gaze.

"You fucker." Leon swore at me from over in the corner of the garage, a loud bang sounded straight after it but I paid him little attention. Vince was my main worry, he was the one who could do the most damage.

"When?" Vince demanded but I shook my head.

"What the fuck Dom? How long has this been going on?" He shouted.

"It's… look its new okay." I spoke quietly, only stumbling over my wording once.

"Oh because that makes it so much better." He spat back at me and I sighed.

"Vince,-" Letty started, no doubt trying to cover for my actions but he silenced her with a glare.

"I'll get to you in a second." He threatened and I glared.

"Don't speak to her that way." I warned again, my hands tightening into fists by my sides.

"Is this why you didn't like coming to the races? Because you'd rather be at home fucking Letty? Someone you once thought of as a sister? Fucking hell Dom now you've gone and gotten her pregnant." He snarled and I growled in response.

"We don't know yet that she is pregnant. Fuck Vince,what do you want me to say? it was one night." I yelled back and he his glare hardened.

"One night. One night to fuck up all our lives. Fuck, she's not a fucking chaser Dom. What the fuck were you thinking?" He yelled back.

"He wasn't fucking thinking." Leon growled and I cast him a side look. He was pacing like an angry caged tiger. He flung something metal down on the workbench before he stormed over to the door. A few seconds later his car started up and we heard his tires screeching as he left.

"It just happened." Letty yelled from beside me. I lifted a hand and gently stroked her arm, silently telling her to calm down. I didn't want her upset. Vince zoomed in on my hand and I watched as his nostrils flared.

"Vince..." I whispered when I saw that glint in his eyes.

"You bastard." He swore before he flew at me, fists at the ready but I was prepared for it. I stepped in front of Letty, using my body to protect her from any misdirected punches.

His first punch I blocked easily but he went in quickly with a second that I hadn't seen. An uppercut straight to the stomach that winded me.

"Vince!" Letty yelled as I doubled over in pain as he got in a third and fourth shot soon after. Fuck he could pack a punch.

"Letty move." I bit out as I pushed her back, further away from harm. It cost me a punch to the right cheek.

"You bastard, how could you?" Vince screamed at me as I blocked his latest two attacks.

"I didn- fuck." I swore as he got a cheap shot in. I could feel blood dripping down my face and I groaned. Geez he was after blood.

"Vince you're hurting him stop!" I heard Letty yelling from somewhere behind me but I couldn't risk looking at her.

A swift punch to the stomach and another to the face made me buckle. A well placed kick landed me on my back staring up at him. I'd given up fighting back or even blocking his attacks he wanted an apology but he wasn't going to get one because I wasn't sorry. I wasn't sorry for feeling what I did for Letty.

"Jesse let me go. Vince stop! I said STOP!" Letty screamed as she placed herself between us.

"Letty..." I wheezed but my plea fell on deaf ears. Jesse was yelling her, telling her to move but she didn't budge. I groaned in pain as I rolled slightly to the side and spat out a heap of blood from my mouth.

"Move." Vince spoke quietly, his tone cold.

"No."

"Letty move." He warned again, barely concealing his anger.

"No. It's not just Dom's fault. I… Vince, please stop." She started strong before she started to plead.

"I should fucking kill him for what he's done." Vince snarled at her and I grunted in pain as I tried to sit up. I think I had a broken rib, or two.

"Vince please." Her voice trembled and I watched as her shoulders started to shake slightly. Fuck was she crying? I looked up at Vince pleadingly as he looked down at me and sighed, snapping his head away with a huff.

"Fuck." He swore as he ran his hands over his head as he walked away. I watched as Letty dropped her shoulders and her head, taking a breath before she turned around to me. I shook my head at her as she bent down, dropping to her knees on the floor beside me.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered, wincing as she lightly touched my cheek. I could see her eyes glistening and I hated that I'd caused her to cry. Me and my big mouth.

"He was going to hurt you." She whispered back as she helped me sit up. I hissed as pain shot up my side. Yeah I definitely had a broken rib.

I wrapped an arm around her back, carefully pulling her closer into my side as she leant her head on my shoulder lightly. I didn't care I was being watched anymore, let them. All I cared about was her and right now she was upset and I was going to comfort her. If Vince wanted to say anything about it then I'd let him. Her arm wrapped around my waist as she let out a quiet shaky breath. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching Vince over her head. He was watching us silently, breathing deeply as he tried to calm down.

"When?" He asked again, slightly calmer this time.

"My birthday." It was Letty that answered, her voice quiet but I knew he'd heard when I saw him grit his teeth.

"I care for Letty, in a way I've never cared for _anyone_ before. Vince you know I wouldn't do anything to risk family, you know that." I begged silently as he watched us both as we sat unmoving.

"This is why you've been ditching races." He spoke quietly, putting pieces over the last month together slowly.

"I don't want anyone else." I said truthfully as I met his gaze evenly. He sucked in a sharp breath at my words.

"When do you find out?" I didn't need to ask what he meant, I knew he was talking about the tests.

"Tomorrow." I answered. He said nothing, simply staring at me before he turned and walked out. We heard his car start a second later and then he was gone.

"Um…." Jesse started after an awkward silence settled over us.

"Go Jesse." I spoke quietly. He didn't hesitate. A few seconds later we heard his car start up and the drive away, leaving just Letty and I alone.


	5. A thousand words

_Thank you to all my readers for the reviews, here chapter five for you. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to say anything, it just slipped out. What he said it just made me so angry." Dom sighed, disappointment clear in his voice.

"They'll forget about it, eventually." I said quietly as I held his face in my hands, looking over the damage that Vince had inflicted.

"I think a couple of ribs are broken." He spoke trying to make it seem like a joke but I didn't laugh. He was probably right.

"Let, look at me." He asked and I hesitated before looking up at him.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"We need to talk about that night." He started making me rip away from him but he grabbed hold of me before I could get far.

"No Letty, we've ignored it for long enough. The truth is out, there's gunna be questions. Fuck I have questions. We need to talk." He spoke determined and I sagged, reluctantly I nodded. He was right, we'd skirted around the topic for far too long.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" I asked timidly.

"Why do you think? I have feelings for you Let. I didn't know what they were back then, not completely anyway but I felt something. I watched you, all the fucking time. That night seeing those guys treat you that way made me mad, I… I kissed you because I wanted to. You were going to leave and I didn't want you to go. I thought you were going to push me away at first, but then you kissed me back. I hadn't planned to take it that far but you didn't pull away, you seemed to want me as much as I wanted you. Then the next morning you were silent… I tried to talk to you...fuck. I hated myself the next morning." He explained sadly and I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I thought I'd done something you hadn't wanted. I thought I'd read the situation wrong."

"I wanted it." I whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I know that now." He said quietly, licking his lips as he thought carefully about his next words.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked me and this time it was my turn to pause.

"Maybe I was a little embarrassed. It was all new to me so when you didn't say anything neither did I." I explained.

"Guess neither of us are that good at communicating." He smiled and I returned it back.

"I meant what I said. I don't regret that night. I want that always. No one else, just you.-"

"I-" I started, cutting him off but he opened his mouth again quickly and spoke again.

"I know, you don't want to answer me until the results are in. Fine. But I need to know, do you feel the same way?" He asked me and I froze, casting my eyes downward to avoid his gaze.

"You know I do." I whispered.

"If tomorrow comes back fine and we're in the clear are you willing to give us a try?" He asked, his hands coming up to cup my face as he tilted my head up so I had to meet his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"So thats your answer?" He grinned and I sighed realising he'd gotten it out of me after all.

"If we're in the clear." I repeated his words and he immediately frowned.

"And if we're not?" He asked me cautiously.

"I won't hold you down-" I started but his lips cut me off.

"No. You are not doing that, you don't get to make my decision for me." he said as he pulled away from the gentle kiss he'd given me.

"So you get to make mine for me?" I asked annoyed.

"No we make it together. We are in this together and if after everything you still decide that you don't want to be with me then I'll let you go. It'll kill me but I'll do it. Just promise me you won't shut me out of being in your life and the baby's." He begged and I shook my head.

"I would never do that. We just can't build a relationship on having a kid together, shit look at what it did to my parents?" I said sadly.

"We are not your parents. Our situation is different. You are all I want, why can't you trust me when I say that." He begged once more, his hands reaching out to me as he pulled me closer. I was almost practically sitting in his lap.

"Because it doesn't make sense. I'm not… _them_." I finished lamely.

"Who? Chasers?"

"Yes. I'm young and inexperienced, I don't have what it takes to keep you interested." I finished almost silently watching as his eyes widened at my words.

"No, you have so much more. I'm not after someone like them Let. I want a girl who is going to call me out on my bullshit, I want someone I can hold a conversation with that isn't just about sex. Someone who's not going to care if I don't win every race or spend insane amounts of money on them. Who's going to stand by me when things go wrong and is willing to fight along side me. I want you Letty. In whatever way I can have you." His honesty shook me as I licked my lip nervously. His eyes followed the movement, his body leaning in to mine. Against what my head was telling me I leaned into him, meeting his lips half way as we kissed softly. We were both aware of the injuries to his face.

"Just let us get through today and tomorrow first okay?" I asked shakily as we pulled away.

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do about everyone?" I asked him quietly.

"It's my mess to clean up, let me sort it for the moment." he spoke up and I frowned, ready to disagree with him but his look cut me short.

"Please. Just let me handle it to start with." He pleaded and I relented.

"Okay."

"Just lay low for a while." He asked and I nodded.

"You need a doctor. Can you stand?" I asked closing the conversation for now.

"Yeah."

It took us a while but we eventually got Dom off the floor and into his car. I had to drive but he wasn't worried.

"I trust you." He smiled.

* * *

It was about two hours later when we finally arrived back at the house. No cars where there so we assumed all the guys were still off somewhere brooding. I helped Dom up to his room before going back downstairs for a glass of water so he could take his pain meds. No broken ribs thankfully but they were bruised. His wounds had been cleaned up and his split eyebrow had been stitched up.

"Here you go." I said as I walked back into the room with the water and his medication. He was sitting up in bed, propped up by his pillows, shirtless and looking a little worse for wear.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked suddenly as I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Because." He answered before throwing back the two little white pills.

"Because?" I asked again, not willing to let it go.

"Because I deserved it. I should have come clean to them too." I made a small noise of disagreement in the back of my throat.

"Letty I betrayed their trust. Trust me, I deserved it." I said nothing else, dropping the conversation because it was a pointless argument to have.

"Sleep." I said as I stood, intending on leaving him to rest.

"Where are you going?" He stopped me, wincing as he leaned forward to grab my hand.

"Out to let you sleep." I answered and he smirked at me.

"Stay."

"Last time you asked me that I lost my virginity." I joked lightly and his smirk widened.

"As much as I would love to have a repeat of last time I'm in no condition. Just stay, come lie next to me until I fall asleep." He asked and I nodded, waiting for him to move over slightly. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in beside him. His arm snaked around my middle and pulled me closer, allowing him to spoon my back. I relaxed against him, resting my head on his arm. He relaxed a second later and stilled. It was only a few minutes later before his breathing changed, letting me know he was asleep. Not wanting or needed to move I let my eyes shut.


	6. Real

_Dom's POV_

I woke up slowly and became immediately aware that Letty was still beside me. Her head had moved off my shoulder and was now laying on my chest and she had her arm slung over my middle. Despite the pain I was feeling I didn't have the heart to move her. I glanced towards the window, trying to get a sense of the time. There was a faint orange glow to the sky telling me we'd slept through the night and we were into sunrise. Looking back down at Letty I brushed a piece of hair back from her face and let my hand gently play with her hair.

A small movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked up, over at the entry to my room and paused. Vince was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he stared at us.

"Don't wake her." I warned quietly.

"Do you know what you're doing Dom?" He asked me seriously, his voice low enough to not wake Letty.

"You think I'd start something if I didn't." I replied back quietly.

"I've been thinking all night brother, trying to work out how or when this happened but I got nothing. I need you to explain this to me." He asked me quietly.

"It was gradual. I didn't notice it at first, I just found myself watching her every move. I got jealous, of Carlos, worried that the minute she turned sixteen I was gunna loose her." I started, staring straight at him as I spoke. His shoulders which had been tense, dropped a little as he listened to me.

"The night of her birthday I only meant to kiss her, talk to her."

"Doesn't sound like a lot of talking happened." He muttered annoyed and I dropped my eyes as I turned back to look at Letty.

"You aren't going to get an apology from me for feeling the way I do so if that's what you're waiting for..." I trailed off and he grunted making me look up at him.

"Is she the reason why you've been blowing off the races and the parties?" He asked wanting confirmation on what he already suspected.

"Yeah. We never got the chance to talk before she left, I didn't know where we stood but I knew where I wanted to. She's it for me Vince, for good." I said seriously and he sucked in a harsh breath.

"You can't know that." He muttered.

"But I do, I can't explain it but when it happens to you you'll know."

"She's sixteen." He tried again and I nodded.

"I know."

"Five years difference Dom, fuck we told her off for Carlos and that punk was only two years older then her." He snapped, his voice raising making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Be quiet. You wake her and I'll pay you back for the bruised ribs" I snapped quietly as he stayed silent, his eyes flickering between myself and Letty.

"Fuck, you're serious aren't you?" He asked as it finally sunk in.

"I swear on my dad's grave Vince." I answered and he slumped into the wall further.

"Shit Dom." He sighed as he hung his head. I turned away from him, leaving him to his own thoughts and giving him time to process what I just said and what it meant. I looked back down at Letty and placed a kiss on her head. I caught Vince's gaze as he watched us with a torn expression.

"I should have been more careful and I should have told you, that I will apologise for but nothing else." I added and he sighed.

"This is going to change everything." He said quietly.

"V, your life is already going to change, right now you need to worry about what you're going to do." I said softly causing him to frown.

"Yeah..." He said quietly as he turned to leave.

"Vince," I called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?" I asked quietly.

"Just give me time to get used to the two of you but I swear Toretto you hurt her and I will kill you." He threatened with a small smile on his face which I mirrored.

"Never gunna happen."

"Good. Make sure it doesn't." He added before he left us alone again.

I laid awake after Vince left and watched Letty sleep for hours. By the time she opened her eyes the sun had risen properly in the sky and the sun was streaming into my room.

"Morning sleepy head." I joked softly and she let out a small moan of annoyance as she closed her eyes once more.

"We slept for like sixteen hours." She mumbled.

"You did, I've been awake a while." I said as she looked up at me.

"You watching me sleep Toretto, cos that's creepy." She mumbled sleepily.

"Vince stopped by." I said quietly and she went rigid on my chest as her eyes opened and met mine.

"Is he still mad?"

"A little." I answered.

"Leon?" She asked.

"I dunno."

"We really messed up huh?" She whispered sadly and I frowned not liking wherever her thoughts were taking her.

"Hey, I'll sort it out. I promise." I vowed as I tilted her head up towards mine. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Are you in pain? I can get you some more medication." She said changing the subject.

"No, I'll be fine but I am gunna have a hot shower. My muscles feel stiff." I said as I dropped a kiss to her hair. She smiled and lifted her head off me as she sat up. I couldn't help but smile as I took her in. She was still dressed in yesterdays clothes and her hair was a tangled mess from sleep but she still looked beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked frowning and I smiled.

"Cos I can." I said secretly before I stood up. I groaned as I carefully stretched. My ribs hurt like a bitch, I could feel that my face was swollen and the rest of my body ached. I could only imagine how I looked.

"You know Mia doesn't know." Letty spoke up suddenly just before I shut the door to the bathroom.

"Shit." Telling my baby sister that I wanted to date her best friend was one thing but telling her everything else that went hand in hand with it was another. Maybe we could wait until after the results came back.


	7. A family affair

_Sorry for not updating yesterday! Here's chapter 7, cute Dotty moment at the end for you all!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

Breakfast was usually a loud affair in the Torretto house, but not this morning. The silence was deafening the minute I stepped into the room. Mia being the perceptive one immediately picked up that something was wrong before Dom even stepped foot into the room. Her eyes narrowed in my direction before she spared a glance towards Leon and Vince. Both of them were pointedly ignoring my presence.

"Dom! What happened to your face?" She cried horrified at the blue and purple bruising on her brother's face as he walked into the room a few seconds later.

"More like who." I heard Dom mutter under his breath.

"What?" Mia asked confused obviously not having heard his snarky comment.

"Nothing Mia. Don't worry about it." He said placing a kiss on her head before heading to the coffee machine for a caffeine fix.

"Don't worry? Dom you look like you've been in an accident." She insisted as I sat down at the table.

"Mia I'm fine, really." He smiled slightly at his little sister who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"Bullshit."

"Language." Dom scolded with a frown.

"Alright which one of you did it?" She rounded on us, her eyes meeting mine first. I put my hands up in surrender and she glared but rounded on Leon next.

"Not me, wish it had of been though." He muttered sending Dom a small glare which was returned ten fold.

"Vince?" Mia snapped, her hands on her hips as she waited knowingly. Everyone knew Jesse wouldn't have been able to do that much damage to Dom.

"Yep."

"Why?" She demanded angrily.

"Ask your brother." Vince shrugged as he continued to drink his coffee like nothing had happened.

"Dom?" She asked him again this time using _that_ tone. The tone that she used just before she exploded. A mad Mia was a scary Mia. Whenever she used that tone all the boys caved and told the truth instantly.

"Mia..." Dom sighed as he tried to get around his sister and flee.

"Don't Mia me. What happened to make Vince punch you?"

"Yes Dominic what did happen?" Leon egged on making Vnce smirk into his coffee. I sent a well aimed kick under the table and Leon groaned in pain, his eyes glaring at me as I sent him a small smirk.

"Oops." I mocked, his glare darkening as he rubbed his leg.

"Well?" Mia insisted.

"It doesn't concern you Mia." Dom deflected making Vince and Leon snort.

"Bullshit." Leon called.

"Dominic Anthony Torretto answer me right now." She demanded, her voice rising making everyone wince, including myself.

"Ibdfjvodg" Dom mumbled making Mia frown.

"What?" She asked confused. Dom groaned as he rubbed his face, setting his coffee on the counter.

"I said they're mad." Dom spoke more clearly. I watched as Mia gave him a look that clearly said 'obviously'.

"And _why_ are they mad Dom?" She asked more assertive.

"Um..." he stuttered.

"Your brother slept with Letty, that's why we're mad." Leon said casually making Mia, Dom and my heads all snap towards him.

"Excuse me?" She blinked.

"You heard." Vince grumbled.

"Letty!" She cried as her eyes snapped to mine and I winced.

"Mia..." I tried but she silenced me with a look.

"Everyone out!" Dom finally snapped throwing pointed looks at the boys.

"Nah I'm good, I'm enjoying the show." Leon sassed back, deliberately leaning back in his chair with arms crossed as he smirked at us. Dick.

"When?" Mia demanded carrying on like no one else had said anything.

"Sixteenth..." I trailed off kinda embarrassed that this was being address in front of everyone.

"That was a month ago, how dare you not tell me!" Mia glared at me making while Vince choked on his coffee.

"Say what?" He coughed out.

"Shut up Vince, I'll get to you in a minute." Mia brushed off.

"So you two have been together since your party and no one knew?" She asked Dom and I.

"Ah… not exactly." I hedged.

"Explain."

"We didn't speak about what happened until the other day when she got back." Dom asked quietly.

"So you're together now?" She asked.

"Sort of."

"No." Dom and I both looked at each other as we answered at the same time. He looked at me and sighed.

"It's… complicated." I answered slowly.

"Complicated? Really? After two years of harboring a crush on my brother, he finally mans up and you don't make it official? What the heck Letty?" She went on making me colour instantly. Dom on the other hand looked over at me amused, a smile smiling playing on his lips. Damn.

"Huh?" Leon questioned no doubt confused by Mia's lack of concern.

"As I said it's complicated."

"What did you do?" Mia demanded rounding on Dom making his eyes go wide at the accusation.

"What? Nothing." He answered immediately.

"Bullshit." Vince and Leon called out in union, both their eyes bugging from their head making the situation all a little too funny. I cast Jesse a look and saw he was trying not to laugh either. Clearly they thought telling Mia would be the end all to the situation they weren't fond of, too bad they didn't know that Mia had been shipping Dom and I for years.

"Okay enough. Look Mia, Letty and I slept together, we didn't speak about and then she left for the DR. We've spoken about it and she knows how I feel. We just need to-" He cut off as my mobile suddenly started ringing. All eyes turned to me as I fumbled with my phone. I took a glance down at the number before I got up and made a bee line for the back door. I needed privacy for this.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I watched Letty all but run from the house to answer her phone. I knew what that call was and every part of me wanted to run after her but I couldn't because then the rest would follow.

"Just need to… Dom." My little sister whined making my attention turn back to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Pay attention," She snapped her fingers at me and I looked down at my little sister like it was the first time I was seeing her.

"What could be so complicated? You like her and I know for a fact she likes you." Mia spoke.

"Your brother was an idiot and they didn't use protection so Letty might be pregnant." Leon piped up making Mia's mouth drop at his words.

"Dom." She whispered horrified. I shot Leon a glare and then another to Vince who was pointedly ignoring my gaze, though he looked quite pleased with himself. Dicks.

"Things just… christ I can't believe I'm having to explain myself to my little sister." I sighed as I ran a hand over my face.

"Pregnant?" Mia asked me again as I bit my lip not knowing what to say to her.

"Not pregnant." Letty spoke up as she entered the room. My shoulders sagged a little in relief as I let the words process.

"Thank fuck." Vince grumbled while Leon mutter similar sentiments. I took a deep breath and met Letty's eyes, she gave me a small smile which made me grin.

"Okay listen up the lot of you, I know this is going to be hard to adjust to but we'd appreciate it if you all tried. I know you may not like it but… Please?" I begged as I looked at everyone in the room.

"I'm completely okay with you and Letty so you don't have to worry about me, just don't make me an aunt anytime soon yeah?" Mia giggled as she looked from Letty to me with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Got it." I muttered before looking over at Jesse who had been silent the entire morning.

"I don't really have a problem with it, it'll just take some getting used to." I nodded and turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Le?" Letty asked quietly as he said nothing but stared me down.

"I'm still mad." He said and I nodded.

"I know."

"I'm not really mad that you like her, I'm mad that you acted on it without a word to us, a warning at the very least. Damn Dom, where's the trust?" He sighed and again I nodded.

"I get it, I am sorry for not saying anything." I apologised and he sighed, turning to look at Letty.

"You sure about this?" he asked her seriously. She looked over at me for a second and then turned back to Leon.

"I'm sure."

"You hurt her..." He threatened me and I nodded at his warning letting him know I understood.

"I'll hurt him myself." Letty spoke up with a smirk and I grinned. Yeah she would too.

"Just no getting handsy in front of us alright?" He asked smiling slightly at Letty making her laugh.

"Noted."

"V, we still good?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yeah what we said upstairs still stands." He nodded, giving me a tight smile. I nodded, the turn out was more then I could have asked for.

"We should probably get a move on, we're late for work." Vince said standing up.

"Yeah." I agreed as we all jumped into working mode. I waited until Vince and Leon were outside at their cars before I caught up to Letty.

"You okay?" I asked seriously as I rested a hand on her hip.

"Good. You?" She asked.

"Good. You gunna give me your answer yet?" I smiled making her laugh.

"I thought you'd just announced to everyone we were together?" She teased.

"I did, I just wanna hear you confirm it." I smiled slightly as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"You know what my answer is Torretto." She flirted, looking up at me with a smile.

"Torretto is it? Well Ortiz I wanna hear you say it." I flirted back making her laugh. She looked up at me again and I took the chance to pull her closer, my hands sliding to sit low on her hips.

"Yes. Just know that if you ever fuck up, I will kick your arse." She warned, grinning as she looked up at me and I grinned back.

"If I ever fuck up I'd let you baby." I grinned leaning down to seal my lips to hers.


	8. Some sense of normal

_Laptop issue is fixed! Here's chapter 8, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

Things settled down after we got to the garage. Everyone was speaking again and the atmosphere wasn't tense like it had been this morning or yesterday. I felt someone's stare on me, making me look up. I met Dom's eyes and we shared a smile before we returned back to work.

As I worked I let my mind wander back to the phone call I'd received this morning from the doctor. The relief I had felt when she had confirmed I wasn't pregnant was immediate. A weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She asked me how my cycle was going to which I'd replied with I still hadn't gotten a period. She told me to put it down to stress and to not worry, some times it happened. I had taken the opportunity to ask her about birth control again and she'd made me an appointment to come in and see her tomorrow. It was a good idea just in case something like this ever happened again. I was way too young for kids.

"You good?" Leon asked me, snapping me out of my daze. I blinked at him before giving him a small smile.

"Sorry man, lost in my own thoughts." I said pausing from putting in a new radiator.

"I'd ask what but I'm not sure I wanna know." He grimaced and I laughed.

"Not everything revolves around sex man, get your head out of the gutter." I laughed at him and he grinned.

"Seriously though, you good?" He asked and I nodded.

"Le I'm fine. You and Vince need to relax, I can hold my own."

"We know that baby girl but it's Dom..." He whispered quietly as if that explained everything, and in a way it did but I knew things were different now.

"Name the last time he was with a girl." I whispered back, raising an eyebrow when he struggled to recall.

"Shit I dunno. I mean I know he was ditching us after races and shit but I didn't think it was over a girl."

"He grew up, which is more then I can say for the rest of you." I joked making him send me a playful glare.

"I think we're all about to have to do some growing up, especially Vince." He said quietly, getting serious all of a sudden and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope he takes this seriously." I said and Leon nodded.

"For his kid's sake I hope so too."

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The garage had been overly busy. We'd barely stopped for lunch or breaks and that meant I hadn't had a change to speak to Letty about her phone call.

I sighed as I finally placed my wrench down and rolled my neck. I looked up at everyone and saw how tired they looked. We'd done the essentials, the rest could wait until morning.

"Let's wrap it up guys, we'll finish off tomorrow." I announced and was met with a chorus of agreements.

"I'm beat." Leon groaned as he and Vince walked over to the roller doors to pull them down.

"Wonder what Mia's made for dinner." I heard Vince say before I tuned them out. Jesse was going around turning off machines and shutting down the computers for the night. I quickly put away my tools before I let my eyes sought Letty out. She was quietly putting away her tools and tidying up her work area. Quietly I walked over to her, leaving the guys to lock up.

"Hey." I whispered into her ear as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey." She whispered back, peering over her shoulder at me with a small smile.

"It's been a long day." I said as I kissed the back of her head.

"Mmhmm I'm so tired." She said as she leaned back into me.

"Early night?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I think I will head to bed early."

"Mine or yours?" I asked quietly. Not only had we had no time to discuss her phone call, we'd also had no time to discuss what our plans were. Were we together but still staying in separate rooms? Was she moving in with me? How fast were we going? What was she comfortable with? There was so many questions that we hadn't spoken about.

"Dunno, haven't thought about it." She said as she turned around to look at me.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"I wanna crawl in to bed and have you hold me," She started.

"But?" I asked knowing there must be one coming.

"I just don't want to make this awkward for everyone." She finished making me raise my eyebrows at her.

"Awkward? Isn't it already awkward." I grinned humorously.

"More awkward then. I'm gunna be honest, I want nothing more then to spend every night by your side but I don't want to rush this either. Its all new for me." She spoke seriously and I nodded.

"I understand that, this is all new to me too. We only do what your comfortable with, I won't rush you." I said honestly as I reached out and cupped her cheek, smiling when she leaned into it.

"Let's just take it day by day."

"Okay."

"Also I have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow, I'm going to need an hour or so off." She told me quietly as she glanced around the room. I frowned but nodded.

"Is everything okay? Is it about what you announced this morning? I know we haven't had time to discuss it today but you didn't just say that this morning to get everyone off our backs did you?" I asked concerned making her smile.

"No Dom, I'm not pregnant, I promise. Birth control remember?" I made a small noise of approval as I recalled that being a topic of conversation the day we went to get bloods done.

"Right. I'll take you, what time?" I asked.

"You don't have to come." she said shaking her head.

"But I want to, I mean unless you don't want me to…?" I asked unsure.

"No it's not that, I just figured you wouldn't be interested?" She asked unsure making me smile.

"Letty whatever concerns you I'm interested in."

"Oh."

"So can I come tomorrow?" I asked quietly as I moved my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, massaging the base of it gently. I grinned as her eyes fluttered, a small moan sneaking past her lips at my actions.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked to double check making her nod.

"Mmhmm."

"Let's go home baby, I'll give you a proper massage before you go to bed." I promised, getting slightly excited at the idea of having my hands on her again.

"Sounds good." She smiled as I pressed a kiss to her head.

"Oi! Letty and I both jumped at the shout from across the garage, our heads snapping in the direction of the noise.

"Lips off lover boy." Vince half joked at me making me roll my eyes.

"You know how to ruin a moment don't you V?" Letty joked as she gave my arm a squeeze before brushing past me.

"It's my specialty." He fired back. I shook my head with a grin, listening to them all bicker as they made their way out to the cars while I turned off all the lights and locked up.


	9. No repeats

_Just a little tease of some Dotty action, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I bit my lip and tried not to moan as Dom's hands kneaded out the knot in my lower back. Damn he was good with his hands, I thought. It was after dinner and everyone had gone their separate ways for the night. Leon had dropped Mia over to a friends house to study. Jesse was out on a booty call and Vince had left mumbling something about going to talk with Emily. That just left Dom and I to occupy ourselves in an empty house.

"You okay?" He asked me and I moaned in response as his fingers dug into a particular spot.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as his hands slipped lower, massaging my hips.

"Mmm."

"I can always massage lower if you like." He whispered into my ear teasingly, his hands running over my clothed behind. I grinned and rolled over underneath him, his hands splaying over my bare stomach as he straddled my legs.

"I'm not gunna lie, I'm really enjoying the view right now." He said quietly with a grin as his eyes left mine to look me over. I grinned and shook my head at him.

"Yeah I bet you are." I laughed slightly as I took in the fact that I was wearing only my sleeping shorts and bra. Dom had taken off my shirt earlier when he started massaging my back.

"Do you wanna talk about this mornings call?" He asked me as he rubbed over my stomach, his hands sliding up my ribs and back down again to repeat the movement.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked him quietly making him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Everything."

"I'm relieved, not gunna lie. I don't want to be a mum." I said quietly.

"At all?" He asked with a small frown.

"Not yet." I corrected and he gave me a small smile.

"You want kids?" I asked looking up at him.

"One day." He said and I nodded.

"Your kid's gunna be a handful." I smirked at him and he grinned.

" _Our_ kid." He corrected making butterflies appear in my stomach.

"I told you I don't want anyone else but you." He said as he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Mmhmm." I added quietly making him frown.

"Not mmhmm. You are it for me Letty. I don't know what the fuck you did but you have me under a spell I don't ever want to come out of." He whispered as he pressed kisses along the side of my face as I stayed silent, enjoying his touch and affection.

"You wanna know what I see when I think long term?" Dom asked me and I nodded, my interest piqued by his words.

"I see you in a white dress on our wedding day. I see you carrying our child, your stomach changing and growing. I see us growing old together, watching our kids grow up and our grandkids and their kids…" He trailed off leaving me speechless.

"Wow." I whispered as we stared deeply at one another.

"Good wow?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah… you've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" I asked, relaxing into the bed. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Just a little bit." He said, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"We're talking years right?" I asked carefully making him laugh and pull me up so we were sitting, our chests pressed together as we wrapped our arms around one another.

"Yes Letty." He grinned as he ran his nose down my cheek affectionately.

"Just double checking."

"Now it's your turn." He whispered to me and I bit my lip. My head suddenly filled with all my teenage fantasies and daydreams from over the years. They made me smile.

"Yeah, I want all that too. With you." I said honestly before pressing a kiss to his lips. He returned my kiss, our lips dancing over each others slowly.

"Sorry I know this is sort of fast and heavy, I know you want to take things slow." He whispered as we pulled away from one another's lips.

"A racer only knows one speed and thats fast." I joked lightly.

"A good racer knows how to use the brake too." He joked back making me laugh.

"This is good, it shows we're on the same page." I said finally as I pressed a brief kiss to his lips, then another one and another before Dom captured mine in a heated kiss.

His tongue swept over my lips and I readily gave him entry, our tongues gliding over one another as he lowered me back to the bed. I wrapped one of my hands around the back of his neck, keeping him to me while he used his to support himself. When breathing became an issue his lips left mine and trailed down my neck. I didn't even bother to try and contain my quiet moan. Instead I tilted my neck, giving him better access as he sucked and bit gently on my pulse point making my eyes flutter close.

I brought my leg up to hook over his hip, one of his hands immediately grabbing a hold of it. His hand stroked down the length of my calf as he shuffled slightly, laying between my legs instead of hovering there. I let out a quiet moan as the seam of his jeans rubbed just the right spot between my legs. I felt his reaction instantly, hardening behind his jeans as he pulled me in for one more steamy kiss before he ended it.

"We should probably stop." He said panting slightly as he stroked my hair back.

"Seriously?" I whined making him laugh.

"Problem Let?" He teased while I glared at him.

"Yes." I pouted.

"You're cute when you do that." He whispered to me.

"Don't change the subject. You can't talk like that, touch and kiss me like that then end it." I groaned making him smirk.

"No?"

"No." I growled back.

"Need a hand?" He asked, his smirk still in place as he trailed a feather light touch from my ankle to my thigh.

"I need you." I answered back with a roll of my hips, catching him off guard.

"Fuck Letty." He moaned as his eyes closed.

"That was the idea." I lightly joked making him look at me surprised. I smirked at him before pulling him back down into a kiss. He let me but again it was only brief before he pulled away.

"As much as I want to do this, based on past experience we get caught up in the moment and I don't have anything here." He said quietly, his voice full of regret.

"Really?" I quietly whined making him laugh.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting this." He apologised as his fingers brushed over my cheek softly.

"No it's okay, you're right we don't want another repeat of this month." I sighed as I relaxed into the bed.

"No we don't."

"We could just..." I trailed off leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"We could but you and I both know it wouldn't end there." He smirked at me and I sighed knowing he was right.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I feel your pain Let, trust me." He said quietly as he placed a quick kiss on my lips before he got up. I smiled at him as he threw me his shirt before turning around so I could get my bra off.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." I teased as I threw my bra at his back.

"I see them right now and you and I will have a repeat of this month." He warned as he turned back around. I said nothing as I crawled up his bed, making sure I shook my arse a little, and under the covers. He shook his head at me, amused at my display.

"You're playing with fire." He warned playfully as he flicked the light on in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him turn the light off in the room before heading over to me.

"Taking a cold shower. So be a good girl while I'm gone and go to sleep." Dom joked as he placed a kiss on my head before heading into the bathroom.

"What makes you think I won't try and sneak in?" I asked him playfully, sitting up slightly when he turned to look at me with an amused smirk in place.

"A little thing called a lock on the door." He laughed back before he shut _and_ locked said door behind him.

I chuckled to myself as I heard the shower start up. I took his advice and snuggled down into the covers to wait for him.


	10. Foreplay

_Mature Dotty action at the end, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

The week had passed like a blur. Not only had we picked up at the garage but Vince had confirmed to everyone that he was going to be a father. It was like Letty and I coming out all over again. Mia was excited at the fact she was becoming an aunt, Leon was bagging on Vince for being an idiot and Jesse was pretty chill about the situation. I'd spent the week with Vince, listening to him talk and tell me about her. It was uncanny how the how situation sounded like Letty and I.

Letty.

Other then the other night Letty and I had been too busy to even spend more then fifteen minutes together let alone even think about sex again. It had been amazing to wake up to her in my arms that morning. Unfortunately it had been the only time this week she'd graced my bed and I had missed it. I was hoping that would change tonight.

It was Friday which meant race night and for the first time in a long while I was excited about them. Letty had begged to let her and Mia come and I'd all too easily relented but I was happy with my decision. Without her here the races couldn't hold my interest for longer then my race. I knew word was spreading, people thinking I was loosing my touch and I couldn't have that. They'd see tonight the king had returned with his new queen.

"Shit." I groaned as I leaned against Letty's door frame, my eyes raking over her body and outfit.

"Problem?" She asked with a smirk. Last time she'd been she'd worn jeans and a tee this time she was dressed to impress. Her form fitting jeans were paired with a midrift shirt with a plunging neck line. I wasn't going to be the only one looking at her tonight.

"Can you change?" I asked timidly already knowing what her reaction would be.

"Just because you asked no." She smirked at me as I pushed off the wall and started for her.

"I'm gunna have to keep a close eye on you tonight." I whispered playfully into her ear.

"Back at you." She said with a smirk but I saw it. It was small, hidden extremely well but I still saw it. It was worry.

"Nobody but you Letty." I whispered my promise to her making her relax.

"I know." She sighed as she leaned up and gave me a kiss. I returned it, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Trust me?" I asked needing to know and she nodded making me smile.

"Always." I nodded, pressing my lips to hers once more before I pulled myself away.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, um… just a question first." She started suddenly getting serious and I nodded, giving her my full attention.

"What's up baby?"

"Have you fixed that situation from the other night?" She asked quietly and I grinned.

"There was a few situations from that night, I'm not sure which one you mean." I hedged making her groan in annoyance.

"Well I know you haven't fixed one of them so you better of fixed the other." She said making me laugh.

"Yeah I definitely fixed one of them." I smirked making her laugh and shove me.

"I'm not talking about _your_ problem. Lucky bastard." She mumbled with a laugh, making me chuckle along with her. I pulled her close, one of my hands settling on the base of her neck as I pressed my lips to her cheek.

"I promise tonight all your problems will be fixed, multiple times." I whispered the last part in her ear making her groan with want before she pulled me in for a kiss.

It was full of need. Our tongues dancing to a now familiar dance. When her hand started to wander I knew it was time to stop. Using all my self control I pulled back and pressed my finger to her now red and swollen lips.

"We keep this up and we won't be attending the races tonight." I told her as we tried to calm ourselves down.

"Okay."

"Okay." I agreed, both of us taking a deep breath before we headed out hand in hand to where everyone was waiting for us.

The drive to the races was quiet, I held Letty's hand, never letting go even when I switched gears. I turned to give her a smile when we slowed to a stop and she returned it before we got out. The reaction to my arrival was instant. Chasers flocked, each one trying to grab my attention or my arm but I shook them off. I pushed passed them all as I held out a hand for Letty who took with it with a wide grin, amusement clear on face.

"I think that one's crying." She muttered to me making me laugh as we joined the rest of our team, Leon hovering beside Mia shooting looks at whoever was game enough to check her out. I noticed the amount of attention Letty herself was gaining tonight and I hated it. The only one who should be looking at her like that was me. I shot one particular group of men a heated glare as I caught them eye fucking her. They were quick to avert their eyes.

"Damn straight." I mumbled as I turned back to my family.

"You good?" I asked Vince as his eyes scanned the crowd, searching.

"No, I don't know why she wanted to meet us here. I would have preferred to do this over dinner." He mumbled as he continued to search the crowd for Emily. It was time we all officially met and while I agreed with Vince at her odd place for an introduction I also suspected it was a test on his behalf. This was his scene, she probbably wanted to see what he was going to do and act. Hell we were all waiting to see ourselves.

"I'll be back." He said as he hurried off in pursuit of said female who had just arrived. I watched him disappear in the crowd before I turned back to Letty who was silent beside me. Her eyes were taking in the scene again and I grinned down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, just enjoying it all." I opened my mouth to say something when Jesse interrupted me.

"Here comes Vince." That seemed to all grab our attention as we turned to the approaching duo.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

I watched with interest as Vince and Emily approached us. The girl was clearly out of her element as she hung back slightly from Vince.

"Emily this is Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse and Mia. Guys this is Emily." Vince introduced awkwardly as he nodded to each of us. Mia and I shared a look before she took a step forward.

"Nice to meet you Emily, ignore Vince he's a bit special." She joked trying to lighten the situation. It seemed to work, making everyone laugh and relax slightly.

"Nice to meet you all, properly this time." She added.

"We're holding a barbecue on Sunday at our place, you should come." Dom spoke and she nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude." She started before Dom cut her off.

"You're not. Its a Sunday family tradition, it'll give us more of a chance to get to know you. Besides, you're family now." He added and she sagged in relief.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Vince said, sending Dom a grateful smile before they wandered off.

"She's sweet." Mia said as they walked away.

"She's nothing like V's type." Leon shook his head.

"No she's not. I hope he doesn't fuck this up." Dom sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"If he likely to?" I asked making Jesse snort.

"It's Vince."

"He wants to make it work, I'm just not sure he knows how." Dom continued like Jesse had never spoken.

"You racing tonight or what?" I asked after a beat and he grinned at me.

"What kind of question is that?"

* * *

I moaned as he shut the door and locked it behind us, backing me up towards the bed as we made out heavily. Needing to be closer I grabbed his tee in my hands and pushed it up. He got the idea helping me take it off before his hands were back on me, taking off my shirt and throwing it aside to join his on the floor.

Watching Dom race had been like foreplay for us. The moment he'd crossed the finish line we'd shared a heated look and gotten out of there. The car ride home had been hard, trying to keep our hands off one another. My lips had attacked his neck, his hand squeezing my thigh as he'd moaned. How we got home in one piece or not pulled over was still a mystery.

He responded eagerly as I ran my hands down his bare chest, using my nails to gently scrape over his pecks making him moan into the kiss. I felt his other hand leave my waist and ghost up my back, his fingers toying with the clasp of my bra. I could feel his unspoken question as he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Take it off." I whispered quietly as I met his eyes. He didn't need me to ask him twice as he flicked the clasp of my bra open, the two of us removing it within seconds. He wasted no time paying special attention to the newly revealed area, dropping to his knees as his lips wrapped around my nipple.

"Dom." I moaned as I ran my hands over his head.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch." He whispered into my skin as I shivered when his lips trailed down my stomach. I felt his fingers dip into the waist band of my jeans and I bit my lip in response so I wouldn't cry out.

"Please..." I whispered as his fingers ghosted across where I wanted him the most. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, each caress of his had my body turning to a puddle of goo.

"Let's get you out of these." He whispered into my skin as he made quick work of my jeans and panties. I felt his hot breath on me and I groaned, quickly tugging him up as I backed him towards the bed.

"Hey, I was about to have some fun." He whispered against my lips making me moan.

"Later." I mumbled as I made quick work of his pants before pushing him onto the bed. He smirked at me as I straddled him, his hands holding me over him as our mouths fused back together.

"Mmm baby… condom..." He mumbled when I started rocking back and forth over his erection.

"Shit." I swore as I stopped, letting Dom reach over and grab one.

"Thank god you're now on the pill, something tells me we're not gunna remember these things." He said quietly as quickly sheathed himself.

"Still not safe yet." I reminded mumbling against his lips as I claimed them again.

"Just a few more days." He agreed as I sat up and positioned myself over him before sliding down.

"Shit."

"Fuuuck..." We moaned together as I took him completely.

"Ride me baby." He whispered as he stared up at me and I grinned.

"I was planning to."


	11. New friendship

_Dom's POV_

To say Letty and I were finding it extremely hard to keep our hands off each other was an understatement. We'd gone three intense rounds on Friday night, morning sex on Saturday before Leon had found us in a compromising position in the laundry room. Then after lunch we'd snuck out to the garage for some alone time before Vince had caught us, thankfully after we'd dressed. That night had been another sleepless one as we pushed our bodies to their pleasure limit as quietly as we could seeing as we had the whole house home. Needless to say today we'd been banned from being alone in the same room together.

"You two are like rabbits." Leon bitched at me as he handed me the meat for the barbecue. I said nothing just smirked in reply making him laugh.

"I'd say fucking lucky bastard but then I remember that it's Letty and it's still weird."

"What's weird?" Mia asked as she came out with her home made sauce.

"Letty and I." I said happily.

"I like seeing my brother and my best friend happy."

"Hey so do I but I do not like seeing them on the washing machine." Leon defended making Mia crinkle her nose in disgust.

"Ew Dom."

"We weren't doing anything." I defended.

"Yet. You weren't doing anything _yet_." Leon added pointing at me knowingly. I just smirked in response. I couldn't argue with that.

"Is that why you two have been separated?" Mia laughed.

"Yes. Especially after I caught them in the garage yesterday afternoon." Vince announced as he and Emily made their enterance.

"Seriously? Can't you two keep it behind closed doors." Mia groaned in disgust as she turned to head back into the house.

"It was behind a closed door." Letty chuckled as she joined us, poking her tongue out at Mia as they passed each other.

"Hey baby." I greeted as I wrapped my arm around her waist leaning down to press a kiss to her lips

"Hey no, we need the meat grilled. You go help Mia, don't distract him." Leon piped up, gently guiding Letty back towards the house laughing.

"Sorry Emily." I laughed as I turned back to greet the girl who was standing next to Vince watching on amused.

"It's okay."

"I hope you're not a vegetarian?" I asked her as Vince went to get her a drink.

"No, I eat at least a chicken and half a cow a week." She joked softly and I laughed.

"You'll fit right in then. Take a seat."

"Thanks but I don't mind helping. Is there anything I can do?" She asked as she looked around curiously.

"Guests don't lift a finger around here." I said smiling at the girl.

"Come on I'll give you a tour of the house and introduce you to everyone again." Vince spoke as he took Emily by the hand and the two of them wandered inside. I watched them silently as they left, Vince's hand reached out to entwine with her's and I found myself hoping he was serious about this.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"You two." Mia shook her head at me but her smirk said something else entirely.

"I'm not saying a word." I grinned back as I turned back to the salad I was putting together.

"Just please tell me you are being safe?" She asked quietly knowing Leon was only just outside the door helping Jesse with something.

"Yes. We are being safe, extra safe." I added making her sigh in relief.

"Okay good."

"Hey girls you remember Emily?" Vince asked us as he walked through the back door. Mia and I both sent the girl a smile and nodded.

"Nice to see you here."

"Well thanks for the invite." She smiled shyly.

"I'm just giving her a tour of the house."

"I'll do it. Dom will need your help soon anyway." I offered, pushing my finished bowl of salad into his hands.

"Come on." I said sending Emily a smile before I dragged her away from a dumb founded Vince.

"Sorry just thought it was a good chance to be able to talk with you." I apologised as I showed her into the lounge room.

"It's okay. Letty right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're dating Dom right?" She said trying to piece together our family.

"Mmhmm." I smiled at her as she nodded, relaxing when she got it right.

"Sorry, this is all new to me." She sighed as I led her upstairs.

"It's all good, new for us too. So how did you and Vince meet?" I asked curious.

"One night at the races. I was with some friends, I don't normally go but that particular night I was keen." She started to explain.

"How did you like them?" I asked politely.

"They're alright." She shrugged timidly and I smirked at her, placing a hand on my hip as I turned to her.

"You know you can be completely honest right?" I said laughing making her smile and laugh back.

"Honestly? It's not my scene. I'm not a fan."

"What is your scene?" I asked fishing. I watched as she blushed and cleared her throat nervously.

"Books. Study and uni take up most of my time but I really enjoy it." She said quietly.

"You and Mia will get on just fine." I smiled and she returned it.

"Dom's little sister right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, always has her head in a book." I confirmed.

"So you and Vince hang out a lot?" I asked.

"A couple of times a week. He sometimes comes to uni and has lunch with me but most of the time we stay in at my dorm room..." She trailed off and I nodded in understanding.

"I get it. Dom and I have been separated for the day." I joked trying to ease her nerves. It must have worked because she laughed along with me.

"I got told that." She giggled before we went silent.

"I'm probably over stepping my mark here but are you and Vince…?" I asked trailing off at the end.

"Together?" She asked and I nodded.

"No. I mean, no… I don't know. It's complicated. I've never done the whole relationship thing. Ever, even in high school. I'd never been kissed until Vince." She said quietly as she sighed.

"That night I met him at the races he came over to talk to me. I was a mess, tripping over my words because I was so nervous. Guys never paid me any attention, I was the "nerd" in high school. A bully's number one target. But Vince, he was nice. He made jokes and made me laugh. We spent the night talking, flirting even and that night when he dropped me off at the dorms we kissed. I don't know how things turned out the way they did but one thing led to another and… well let's just say this was never part of the plan." She said pointing to her still flat stomach while sighing.

"I get it. Believe me I do. Dom and I weren't dating or anything when we first slept together. It kind of just happened. We almost ended up in the same boat as you and Vince." I said honestly, opening up to her like she had to me.

"How did he react, when you told him I mean?" She asked quietly.

"He confronted me about it actually. We hadn't spoken since it had happened, we both knew we hadn't been safe and I had been a virgin so he assumed I wasn't on anything. He was good about it. He wanted a relationship but I told him I didn't want one if I was pregnant."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly? Because I would have felt like I trapped him. Made him settle for something he didn't really want but was just doing what he thought was right." I confided and she nodded.

"I get it. I feel the same. I wasn't going to tell Vince at first but my best friend convinced me to, said it would be wrong to withhold a child from his father. She's right of course but it's just… awkward." She finished with as grimace.

"How did Vince take it when you told him?" I asked wondering if he had shown the same reaction to her as he had to us that day at the garage.

"He was quiet, went kinda pale but I mean who could blame him? It was the last thing he was probably expecting me to say. We'd been stupid too to be honest, tempting fate. We were never careful, always letting ourselves get caught up in the moment." She sighed as she leaned against the wall opposite me. We'd forgotten about the house tour and were just standing in the hallway talking now.

"You like him don't you?" I asked as I watched her sigh heavily.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Only to someone who wanted someone that was out of their reach for so long." I said softly with a sad smile.

"You and Dom?" She asked and I nodded.

"Crushed on him for years but I was always just his second little sister." I whispered.

"I'm afraid." She spoke softly.

"Of Vince?" I asked wondering what he'd done to make the poor girl afraid of him.

"Not of him exactly just what I'm getting myself into. I don't want to be that girl who is waiting for a man she may never be able to have. I know Vince's rep. My friends have told me but even if they hadn't it's pretty obvious. Plus it's not just me anymore, I have someone else to think about now. I don't want that life for my child, a different woman walking into their life every week."

"Have you spoken with Vince?" I asked.

"I've tried but I just get so tongue tied when I try and broach it. He said he'd be there for me, whatever I need. The worst part about that is I know one day that's not going to be enough anymore, then where does that leave me?" She whispered making my heart break for the older girl. Vince needed a wake up call. And a good punch in the face.


	12. Feel like this

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews! this chapter is kind of just a filler with some Dotty fluff. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

Lunch had gone off better then anyone could have predicted. Letty, Mia and Emily had become fast friends but what had surprised me the most was how Letty and Emily had become joined at the hip. I had nothing against it but Vince had been nervous, muttering something about them ganging up on him.

"You and Emily seemed to get on quite well." I said as Letty and I got ready for bed that night.

"Yeah. We had a good talk earlier, I really like her." She said smiling.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked as I climbed under the covers, pulling her close as we settled for the night.

"A bit of everything." She said quietly, resting her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Want to elaborate?" I asked.

"Wanting to know if we spoke about you?" She teased and I laughed quietly. Nothing ever escaped her.

"Well did you?" I asked.

"In a way. We talked about her and Vince… Dom what's going on with Vince?" She asked me quietly and I sighed as I pulled her closer.

"He says he wants to make it work." I confided.

"Make what work exactly?" She asked.

"A relationship."

"Emily's under the impression their not exclusive." She confided to me and I frowned.

"He'd told me he'd spoken to her."

"From what she mentioned not a lot of talking actually happened." She hinted.

"Fucking Vince." I sighed as I buried my face into Letty's hair.

"She's scared Dom, of what's he's going to do. She doesn't want to be one of those girl's who waits in the shadows for a man. I don't blame her." She whispered. My stomach did a little flip as I took in the underlying tone of her words.

"How long had you liked me?" I asked suddenly, pushing Vince and Emily out of my head for now. I'd speak to Vince in the morning. He needed to sort his shit out.

"I dunno." She mumbled but I smirked.

"Yes you do." I mumbled back as I nudged her head with mine.

"What's it matter anyway?" She asked still ignoring my question.

"It matters to me." I answered.

"Why?" She demanded, clearly getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Calm down, I'm not making fun. I just really want to know Let, is that such a bad thing?" I asked wanting to know how long I'd been blind for.

"I dunno, three years, maybe a little longer." She finally admitted.

"Mia said two." I spoke softly.

"Mia was blind, or maybe I was just good at hiding it."

"Were you ever going to say anything?" I wondered out loud making her sigh heavily.

"No. I mean I thought about it, wondered if it was worth it or not. I knew you didn't feel the same though so in the end it kind of seemed pointless. I didn't want you lot rubbing it in my face." She admitted. I frowned digesting her words.

"I wouldn't have made fun of you." I said feeling slightly hurt. I was a lot of things but cruel wasn't one of them.

"I know you wouldn't have but they would have."

"I wouldn't have told them."

"Maybe not directly but if I had of told you things would have been awkward between us and they would have eventually put two and two together and figured it out." I sighed knowing she had a point.

"Why are you asking me all this?" She wondered as she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at me.

"Dunno, just curious I guess." I said softly as I ran a finger down her cheek.

"You're kind of a big softy Dominic Toretto." She joked lightly and I smiled.

"Shh don't tell anyone, not that anyone would believe you anyway. Besides I save all my softness just for you." I said quietly tapping her on the nose lightly making her laugh quietly.

"We should probably go to bed, we have work in the morning." I grinned, flipping her over suddenly so she was flat on her back while I held myself over her.

"We are in bed." She rolled her eyes playfully, trying to shove me off but I wouldn't budge.

"Thats not what I meant, I meant to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, we have those two jobs." She said smiling up at me and I nodded. She was right we should but it had been a long ass day without touching or being near her. I needed my Letty fix before bed.

"Come here." I growled quietly making her giggle. It was so unlike Letty but I loved instantly that sound.

"Dom." She grinned, turning her head to try and stop my advances. Turning her head meant she bared her neck to me instead so I swooped down and pressed kisses that instead.

"Mmm?"

"After the last couple of days how can you still be horny?" She asked quietly making me lift my head to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"You saying your not?" I asked smiling as I trailed a hand down her stomach, my fingers slipping past the waistband of her panties. She gasped as my fingers found their destination and I smirked down at her.

"You're soaking wet Letty. Tell me again how you're not horny?" I whispered against her lips before claiming them. She whimpered quietly against my lips as I slipped a finger into her, slowly moving it in and out before I slipped in another.

"Fuck." She hissed quietly as my fingers sought out the spot that was guaranteed to make her come quickly.

"Still not horny?" I whispered into her ear as I watched her bite her lip hard so she wouldn't yell or scream.

"Dom." She moaned softly and I grinned, latching onto her neck as I worked my fingers faster.

"Shit." She breathed out.

"Come for me baby." I whispered into her ear, grinning as she tightened instantly and let go.

"Mmhmm." She whimpered as her eyes closed and she rode out her high.

"Fuck you're gorgeous when you come." I groaned into her neck as I watched her.

"Will it always be like this? The way we want each other so much?" She asked quietly her eyes fluttered open to meet mine.

"Fuck baby I hope so. I never not want to feel like this."


	13. Eyes wide open Part I

_I don't know if fanfiction has another problem or people aren't receiving emails but please know I am updating this story daily! Anyway on to chapter 13, enjoy and don't forget to leave me your thoughts x_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I watched Letty as she bit her lip and stared at nothing while we were on a break. Her lunch sat beside her untouched, something that never happened. She'd been like this all day and at first I hadn't wanted to pry but now I was getting worried. When she'd been quiet this morning I put it down to being tired after last night but then the quietness had continued into the garage. I wasn't the only one who'd noticed either. Leon was already shooting me looks as if to say you better not have fucked up. If I had I couldn't recall what I'd done.

"Hey." I said as I stepped in front of Letty and picked up her hand, jolting her from where ever her head had been.

"Hey, sorry. I was a million miles away." She said shaking her head clear as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, we noticed." I said still frowning.

"Sorry, I'll be more focused." She said as she gave me a small smile.

"What's wrong Let?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." She said as she finally picked up her now cold lunch.

"I don't buy that shit. Seriously what's wrong?" I asked now really worried. She sighed heavily, pushing her food away for good. She stayed silent before shooting a look over my shoulder, I turned slightly and followed her gaze. I frowned when I noted she was staring at Vince.

"He say something to upset you? Cos if he has I'll hold him while you punch him." I asked seriously as I turned back to her.

"No nothing like that but thats good to know, thanks." She laughed making me relax slightly. I stepped closer to her, fitting perfectly between her legs as she sat on the work bench.

"Then what's up?" I asked as I ran my hands down her arms.

"Have you spoken to Vince about what we spoke about last night?" She asked quietly and I shook my head.

"Not yet, I was going to do it after work. I need his head in the game today." She looked guilty for a second before I gave her a smile.

"I'll forgive you." I joked and she smiled.

"Sorry it's just… I can't stop thinking about what Emily said. I think maybe Vince needs to hear it from a different point of view." She explained.

"Okay, like who?" I asked.

"Me?" She asked me worriedly.

"You?" I asked surprised.

"Bad idea?" She asked unsure.

"No, if anything I think it makes the most amount of sense. You connect with Emily on a level neither Vince nor I can." I said honestly.

"Thats what I thought. I'm just worried he might get the wrong idea and flip out." She worried.

"Baby if he flips out I'll handle him. Don't worry about that, I got your back. I think you're right, you should talk to him." I spoke leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Yeah?" She double checked and I nodded, allowing her to steal another kiss before I pulled away.

"Okay. I'll talk to him tonight after dinner. Sorry about today, just playing on my mind you know?" She said sighing.

"It's okay, just don't shut me out next time. You worried me." She gave me a smile and I kissed her once more this time lingering slightly.

"Ugh." I heard behind me making Letty and I pull away and look at where the noise had come from. I raised my eyebrow at Jesse and Leon who were wearing grins.

"Problem?" I smirked.

"You two are just too much." Leon quipped back with a smirk of his own.

"Completely love sick."Jesse spoke up with a sly grin.

"Just wait, just you wait. When the right girl comes along for you two we'll be the ones laughing." I said as I stepped away from Letty, letting her jump down so she could go back to work. She gave me a small grin before she went into the office to finalise her paperwork leaving me alone with the two clowns.

"Ooh hear that Jess? He didn't deny it." Leon joked but his eyes had widened.

"I heard it. The L word coming into play already Dom?" Jesse asked me quietly, making sure Letty wasn't in hearing distance. I thought about the question for a second before shrugging. The word wasn't making me run scared. I didn't want to jump up and down or get defensive over it. I thought about what I'd told Letty, where I saw us in the years to come. Maybe they were on to something.

"He's grinning." Leon laughed in shock.

"Shit." Jesse whistled.

"Get back to work." I laughed as I turned back to mine.

"Fucking hell, never thought I'd see the day." Leon shook his head at me.

"You haven't, I haven't said it yet. You did, now get back to work." I smirked before flipping them off and tuning them out.

Caught up in my work I let my mind wander. I felt something, bigger and stronger then anything I had ever felt before for Letty. But would I class it as love? Surely it hadn't been long enough? We'd only been official just on a week.

Like a magnet I lifted my head up when Letty walked into the room. She was arguing with Vince about what was better, muscle or import. I watched silently as she rolled her eyes at his answer, her attitude coming out in full force as she crossed her arms over her chest and demanded a better answer. I saw the determined look in her eye and knew she wasn't going to back down. I chuckled lowly not nearly loud enough for her to hear but somehow she did and I watched satisfied at the small red tinge that appeared on her cheeks. Clearly in the short amount of time we'd had together we were quite well attuned to each other. The thought made me smile.


	14. Eyes wide open Part II

_I've spent all day on this one chapter and I'm still not happy with it. I don't feel like I've gotten my point across but I promised an update so here it is._

* * *

 _Vince's POV_

It had been a long ass day. The garage was almost at full capacity, and Leon had just towed in another that needed to be fixed by tomorrow. We'd done overtime, trying to get as much as we could out of the way today so that tomorrow wasn't a late one too. Now all I wanted to do was go home and relax with a corona.

"We out?" I asked Dom as finished up in the office.

"Yeah. We'll have a busy day tomorrow though." He sighed tiredly as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I figured." I nodded as I turned to leave the office knowing he'd follow me.

"You good?" He asked me and I nodded silently. Was I good? Fuck no but I couldn't tell him that.

"Ready?" Dom asked everyone as Jesse finished shutting down the computer.

"Let's roll."

"Mia's afternoon tutoring session ran over, she hasn't cooked. We need to grab take out on the way home." Letty said as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Damn, alright. What's everyone want?" Dom asked and a chorus of 'whatevers' sounded.

"Well in that case I vote chinese so you can just all deal. Vince you're coming to help." Letty spoke up while I tried not to groan. All I wanted to do was go home and shower.

"Can't you take Dom?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope. Let's go." She said as she grabbed my keys from my hand and headed for my car.

"Hey, no. You are not driving my car." I said as I quickly went after her leaving behind the others to lock up.

"I'm going with or without you so make your choice." She sassed back, jumping straight into the drivers seat before I could do anything about it.

"Fuck." I muttered as I jogged around to the passenger seat, knowing the threat of Letty leaving without me was real.

"Good choice." She smirked at me before she pulled out of the driveway.

"Dom has his hands full with you." I muttered making her laugh.

"Oh he knows."

Ten minutes later and we were sitting on the bonnet of my car waiting for our order to be ready. I cast a look over to Letty and narrowed my eyes when she quickly looked away, again. This was the third time I'd caught her staring. Obviously something was on her mind.

"You going to spit it out?" I asked her as I stared her down.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Whatever it is that you want to say. Come on, spit it out." I sighed as she finally turned to look at me.

"You and Emily-" She started and I quickly turned away.

"Nope not discussing that." I said brushing her off.

"You don't even know what it is I'm going to say." She huffed annoyed as she blocked my get away.

"I can imagine. Look Let just leave it alone, it's my problem to deal with." Her eyes flashed with anger and I knew immediately I'd said the wrong thing.

"Problem? Is that all she is to you?" She demanded angrily and I sighed, running a hand over the back of my neck.

"I didn't mean it like that." I muttered feeling bad about the way it had come out.

"Then how did you mean it? Explain it to me Vince." She spoke, arms crossing as she stared me down.

"Fuck. Why you getting all up in my face over this?" I asked trying to avoid answering her.

"Because someone has to."

"What does that mean?" I asked angrily.

"You're being an idiot."

"I'm being an idiot?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes you are. Have you even spoken to her? Like _really_ spoken to her? Asked her how she's feeling about this? What you guys are going to do?" She fired off at me and I hesitated for a split second but it was enough for Letty to notice.

"No you haven't." She answered for me.

"We've spoken a little bit. I told her I'd be there." I said as if that explained everything.

"Be there? What does that mean Vince?"

"That I'd be there for her and the baby." I spoke getting slightly defensive over her questioning.

"Yeah? You going to be there for the late night feeds, the teething, the sleepless nights, the crying? To help her when she hasn't slept in five days and is a mess thinking she's a bad mum? Or are you just going to be there when it suits you? Using her as a toy when you're bored." She asked me quietly.

"Shit Letty. I'm not fucking heartless of course I'll be there for all that." I sighed as I ran a hand over my head. She blinked at me, assessing me with her eyes before she looked away.

"I spoke with Emily on Sunday." She said softly and I paused, my eyes narrowing at her words.

"Right..." I said hinting for her to keep talking.

"I told her about Dom and I." She spoke eyeing me as she started. I stayed silent, wondering where she was going with this.

"She asked me how I told him, about the scare."

"How did you tell him?" I asked not knowing much other then what came out during our big fight.

"I didn't."

"Then how…?"

"He confronted me. We hadn't been on speaking terms since the day after my sixteenth." She spoke as I joined her on the car.

"I never even noticed." She smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You lot never notice much." She teased and I rolled my eyes back at her.

"So what happened?" I asked as I looked down at the girl I thought of as a little sister.

"The night I got back from the DR he spoke to me about his feelings. I told him I needed to think about it. The possibility of us having a baby together scared the shit out of me but it also made me feel like I was making him settle." I frowned as I listened to her open up.

"Dom doesn't-" I started but she cut me off.

"Settle? Maybe not for a chaser but for someone he thinks of as family, he would have. We both know Dom, he's a good man. If I had of been pregnant I couldn't do it to him, I would have felt like I was trapping him." She sighed.

"He didn't feel trapped. He wanted you." I spoke quietly remembering the talk Dom and I had had the morning after our fight.

"Anyway back to my point," She started and I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Emily understood what I meant, said she felt the same way- Let me finish." She added when I quickly went to interrupt her. I frowned but said nothing letting her continue.

"She explained how she hadn't planned on telling you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Can you blame her?" She asked me and I frowned.

"A guy deserves to know he's about to be a father." I muttered, my mind swirling with the news. Fuck.

"Which is why she did tell you." Letty spoke up and I nodded.

"Yeah..." I mumbled preoccupied. Why hadn't she wanted to tell me? Was she afraid of what I'd say? That I would have made her- No. I'd never have gone that far.

"Look Vince I don't know what's going on in your head. I don't know how you feel about her or what you want but I will say this. I know what it feels like to want a guy you can't have. I waited years for Dom and it sucked. Watching him work his way through women hurt like hell. One day waiting wouldn't have been enough anymore,I would have moved on." She spoke as she jumped down from my car.

"What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"Emily, she's no chaser-"

"Damn right she's not. She's fucking better then any of _them_." I spoke up making Letty pause.

"Yes she is. She's also not the type of girl to wait around for someone who doesn't want her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You guys are going to have to sit down and talk. And I mean talk. You both have decisions you need to make. One of them being are you both comfortable with having other women or men in the baby's life-" She continued on like I hadn't spoken before I cut her off again.

Other men? Fuck no. Emily was mine, that baby was mine. No other male was raising my kid.

"Whoa hold up. Back track for a second who said anything about other people?" I asked as I pushed off the car and stopped her from leaving.

"V, I know you. I know your rep and so does she-"

"I haven't been with anyone since I started with Emily." I snapped.

"You saying your exclusive?" She asked it casually but it was a loaded question. She was digging which meant there was more to this then she was letting on.

"Wasn't at first, I mean I never slept with anyone but... Look I want her, I want this to work. I haven't felt like this about anyone... fuck I sound like Dom." I groaned as I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Vince you need to talk to Emily." She said with a small smile on her face before she walked back into the take out place to grab our order.

Yeah I fucking did. Tonight.


	15. Eyes wide open Part III

_Thank you for the reviews, here's some steamy Dotty for you all! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Vince's POV_

I could barely taste the food as I quickly ate before grabbing my keys and leaving again without so much as a goodbye. I'd been silent the whole way home, thinking about what Letty had said and what Emily clearly thought. She was wrong.

Pulling into my usual car spot at the dorms I got out and locked the car before making my way towards the familiar building. I hadn't rung or text her to let her know I'd been coming, I had no idea if she was here but I banked on it. It was a Tuesday night, she always stayed in and studied until eight then she'd catch up on the latest episode of vampire diaries. I fucking hated that shit but whenever I was here I'd watch it with her. Like I could fucking tell her no. She'd tease me, mooning over that arrogant older brother she claimed was hot egging me on for a fight. I always took the bait.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on her door and waited. I heard the shuffling of papers from the other side before soft footsteps coming closer. When the door opened the air in my lungs left me and Emily looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Vince." She squeaked in surprise but my eyes were glued to her top half.

"Fuck. I hope you don't ever answer the door like this normally." I said as I stepped into her room, closing the door behind me so no one else walking by would get a glimpse of the beauty in front of me. Hair down, no make up and wearing a satin pajama set that was entirely too small for her. Yeah no one but me was ever this.

She blushed as she looked down at herself before quickly folding her arms over her chest. It did nothing, only pushed her full breast up further.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, I didn't think when I opened the door." She said quietly.

"You're spilling out of that top." I whispered lowly as my arms came around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, they just keep getting bigger..." She said breathlessly as she rested her hands on my t-shirt covered chest.

"Yeah baby they do and I am not complaining." I said grinning down at her making her smile her shy smile that I loved so much.

"I didn't know you were coming." She said quietly and I was brought back to reality.

"I wanted to talk to you. And I mean talk this time, so um..." I said as I pulled back a bit and looked around her room, spotting a jacket sitting on her desk. I walked over and picked it up before holding it out to her. Her face puckered into a cute frown and I smirked.

"Em, baby you need to put this on or I'm not going to be able to concentrate on talking." I said honestly making her nod and comply. I watched her as she slipped both arms through the sleeves and zipped it, hiding her amazing set from my eyes.

"Better?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, better. Can we talk? Am I interrupting something?" I asked looking back at her work that was spread all over her bed.

"No, I mean I was just revising but it can wait." She said as she stepped forward and began to clear away the papers. I let her finish before I grabbed her hand and sat down on her bed, pulling her gently down beside me. Truthfully I wanted her on my lap but if I did that we wouldn't be talking and we needed to talk.

"Everything okay?" She asked me nervously and I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Still a bit nauseous in the morning but nothing too bad." She answered.

"Thats good, I want you to tell me if you're getting sick." I said and she nodded.

"Sure."

"Emily how do you feel about this? All of this?" I asked pointing between the two of us catching the brief look of surprise that flashed on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I've never asked you how you feel about the baby, about us..." I said quietly trailing off as her eyes widened.

"Um… I mean it wasn't planned. It came as a shock, I told you that." She said and I nodded.

"Right but I mean how do you feel now?"

"Okay, I mean I want the baby if thats what your asking-"

"No, no that's not what I'm asking. I mean it's good to know but thats not it." I said quickly cutting her off before she could think I meant anything else by it.

"Then I don't understand." She said softly.

"How do you feel about _us_ having a baby?" I asked again and she paused, understanding washing over her.

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Why?" I asked softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She said nothing and I frowned not liking the silence.

"Em why?" I asked again.

"Of doing it by myself." She answered in a whisper.

"That's not going to happen." I swore.

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep, please. I know you, I know your rep. You might be alright for a little while but then… I can't put my baby through that." She sighed as she pulled away from me, standing up so she could pace.

" _Our_ baby," I corrected.

"I don't want a different girl in it's life every week, I don't want _those_ girls near our son or daughter." She continued on like I hadn't spoken and I sighed

"You're right I don't have a stella past but I'm trying. I haven't slept with anyone since I started seeing you." She gave me a look that clearly stated she didn't believe me.

"Hey, I mean that. No one. I'm not going to lie to you, I let one girl get me off at a race a few weeks back," I started and her face fell slightly which hurt like fuck but I continued on.

"but I never went any further. I hated myself after it but it was after our fight, we weren't speaking. I thought you'd never want to see me again." I added.

"Of course I wanted to see you again. It was just a stupid fight, I can't even remember what it was about now." She threw back at me annoyed and I smiled, seeing the fire in her eyes.

"I want you Emily. Just you. No one else. I want us. You, me and our baby but I need to know what you want?" I asked her and she swallowed nervously.

"You're just saying that." She said softly.

"No I'm not. Don't ever think that, I like you Em, a lot. I thought you knew that but obviously I've done a shitty job at showing you how I feel." I said as I got up and pulled her into my arms. She rested her face on my chest and I pressed a kiss on her head.

"I'm not going to be enough for you." She whispered so softly I almost missed it but I heard it.

"Hey the fuck you're not. You are more than enough for me. I don't deserve you, if I was smart I would have left you alone but I'm not smart. I chased after you instead and now we're here." I said lifting her chin to look at me.

"For now… what happens when the baby's been up all night crying, when I'm sleep deprived and snapping. When I grow so fat my clothes don't fit and I'll waddle and-" I cut her off with my lips.

"It means I'll be up all night with you, it means I'll be sending you to sleep and I'll be taking over. You're not going to be fat, you're going to be pregnant with our baby. Your body is changing in ways that I'm already finding attractive, I can't wait to see you show. As for you waddling well, we can just have so much sex neither of us will know what it's really from." I joked making her laugh as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Vince." She chuckled and I leaned down to kiss her.

"I mean it. I'm all in. I want our family, I want to try."

"Exclusive?" She asked quietly and I nodded.

"No other fucking man better be touching you." I growled out.

"And you?"

"Shit Emily did you not hear what I've been saying? A woman so much as looks at me and you have permission to beat her ass. Well maybe no physical stuff, you might get hurt or the baby and then-" I started rambling before her lips collided with mine.

I let out a groan as her tongue slid against mine, my hands pulling her closer as I held onto her.

"That a yes?" I asked as we finally pulled away to breathe.

"Yes." She whispered against my lips with a smile.

"Thank fuck now come here." I growled lowly making her giggle as I picked her up and walked us over to her bed. I sat down, bringing her down with me so she was straddling my lap. Her lips were everywhere on me and I groaned, flexing my hands that rested on her hips. It took me seconds before I had her jumper unzipped and off, her top followed seconds later as I pushed both to the floor.

"Shit baby." I groaned at the sight as I took her left breast in my hand.

"Ah… please be gentle." She pleaded.

"Are you hurting?" I asked as I gently massaged the globe in my hand.

"No, just so sensitive." She sighed as I pressed my lips to her collarbone.

"We don't have to do anything, that wasn't my intention for coming over." I said as I stopped, feeling slightly guilty that I had all but pounced on her.

"Vince I'm pregnant, that means I'm horny all the fucking time. I've been so turned on these last few days that if you don't put your hands back on me and make me feel good I'm going to explode." She groaned as she looked me in the eye. I smirked, my hands immediately going back to her body.

"Shit Em, you get horny I wanna know about it so I can fix it. Day or night I will clear everything I'm doing to be here. I can make you feel real good baby all you have to do is ask." I vowed making her whine in approval.

"Then hurry up and make me feel good." She challenged.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I watched as Vince quickly ate his food before picking up his keys and leaving again. One look at Letty and the small smile she shot me left me feeling relieved. She'd gotten through to him. Thank fuck for that.

"You good?" I asked her quietly as she came and joined me on the couch, my hand snaking around her waist as I pulled her to my side.

"Yeah."

"No dramas?" I asked.

"No, it was good."

"Good." I said as I sealed my lips to hers briefly. Much too briefly.

As if she'd read my mind she got up and pulled me up with her. Neither one of the boys batted an eyelid, too engrossed in the video game they were playing. We made our way upstairs, my eyes and hands firmly attached to her ass as she walked in front of me. She started walking straight to my room but I tugged her to a stop just outside hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your rooms closer." I growled lowly as I pulled her to me, biting her bottom lip making her gasp.

"And also backs onto Mia's." She said breathlessly but her words did the job. I shuddered and gave a quick nod. Yeah point taken.

Scooping her up I carried her to my room at the end of the hall, kicking the door softly shut behind me.

"Eager much?" She teased as she shifted and wrapped her legs around me tighter.

"It's been a long day. Watching you bend over that fucking car." I growled making her chuckle.

"I know." She whispered into my ear. The minx. She'd done that shit on purpose.

"Fuck Letty." I groaned before I claimed her lips. She hummed against mine as our tongues danced with each others. I gripped the back of her neck, holding her to me as I sat down on the bed. She brought herself over me, straddling my waist before she sunk down and grinded into my lap.

"Fuck." I hissed as I gripped her hips. My pants were uncomfortably tight and almost to the point of painful. I needed them off and her jeans needed to be gone.

"Off." I growled as I picked her up and placed her on the floor. My fingers making quick work of her jeans as I pushed them and her panties down to the floor. I watched as she stepped out of them while my hands pushed my own pants and boxers down. I let out a small sigh of relief as I freed myself.

"You okay there?" She asked me a small smirk playing on her lips as she stepped back to me. My hands circled her waist, as I pulled her closer, my lips pressing against her stomach as she sucked in a breath. I looked up at her smirking, locking my eyes to hers as I licked a path from her stomach to where I knew she wanted me the most.

"Dom." She moaned when I finally got there, holding onto her tighter as she bucked against my mouth.

"Fuck." I whispered as I ripped myself away and laid back, grabbing her hand as I tugged her up to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as I seated her above my face. I gave her a smirked before resuming my previous task, answering her question.

"Shit." She gasped as ground into me.

"Fuck thats hot." I mumbled into her as I looked up, our eyes locking as I brought her closer to her end.

"Dom." She moaned as she shuddered above me and I gripped her hips tighter, holding her up as she came hard. I wasted no time flipping us over and planting my lips back on hers. I kissed her deeply, sucking her bottom lip as I pulled away.

"We good baby?" I asked as I kissed my way down her neck.

"Yes, we're covered. We don't need a condom." She sighed as she rolled her hips into mine. I was so fucking hard after her earlier performance I reached down between us and gave myself a few tugs to relieve some of the pressure. Her hands slipped over mine as she drew me back to her mouth and I groaned as I steadied myself over Letty, letting her hands work me.

"I should return the favour." She whispered into my ear making me groan.

"Fuck, one touch of your mouth down there baby and I'd come instantly." I groaned as I pulled her back into a heated kiss. Her hands were still palming my hard on and I was struggling to not buck into her hands. I needed in her. Now.

"I need you." I growled as I took her hands and held them above her head.

"Please." She whined as her back arched, pushing her body into mine. I didn't need to be told twice as I gently thrust into her, making us both groan in unison.

"Harder." She begged and I obeyed, wrapping her legs around my waist as I plunged deeper into her.

"This want you want baby?" I asked as looked down at her, eyes closed and head thrown back as I snapped my hips into hers.

"Yes."

"You gunna come for me?" I asked as I kissed down her neck.

"Mmm." Letty sighed as she rolled her hips to meet my thrusts.

"This mine?" I whispered into her ear making her moan and tighten around me.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck Dom." She moaned as she started to shake. I slipped a hand between us and with one brush over her over-sensitized clit she came hard. She let out a quiet strangled scream as her warmth tightened around me which set off my own orgasm.

"Letty." I growled out as I buried my face in her neck, gently rocking us both as we rided out our highs.

"I don't think we were quiet." She whispered with a small smile on her face as we both relaxed. I chuckled as I pulled her closer.

"I think that was you baby." I said as I nuzzled her cheek.

"You think they heard?" She asked nervously, eying the closed door.

"No I don't think so." I said even though they might have. I couldn't bring myself to care, hearing Letty enjoy herself turned me on.

"Maybe we should lock the door-" She started but I shook my head.

"Let, forget the door. No ones coming in, if they do I'll kill them. Come here." I said as I pulled on top of me and held her face in my hands.

"Right now all I want you to worry about is how many times I can make you come until you fall asleep." I whispered to her and just like that all worry about the Leon or Jesse hearing flew from her mind.

"Shit."

"Two down, let see if you can make it to four."

"Fuck."


	16. Three little words Part I

_Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so glad you are still enjoying the story. I'm doing a bit of time jumping, hope you all enjoy the Dotty moments in this chapter._

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

Being the beginning of summer we were busy as hell at the garage. Everyone wanting to have their car's serviced before heading away on holidays. It was crazy to think that three months had come and gone already.

Vince and Emily had announced they were together officially, Emily was just on eighteen weeks pregnant and both of them over the moon that things were going well. This week they were finding out whether or not it was a boy or a girl. Mia was on holidays and loving the fact her exams were finally over with. She had gone into full aunt mode and was talking all things baby. When I was free we'd all get together. Catch a movie, indulge in Emily's latest craving of the week or we'd be hanging out at home in front of the TV watching romantic comedies much to my annoyance but what could I do when I was out voted? Leon and Jesse were the same, still late night booty calls and lunch time getaways with some bimbos and like true bachelors they were loving every second of it.

Then there was Dom.

I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend. We may have not been able to spend a lot of time together lately but what little we had managed had opened my eyes to a few things. Namely I was undoubtedly in love with Dominic Toretto. After two months together I hadn't thought it possible but I had crushed on him for three years before that. I hadn't told him yet. I'd seen enough of Mia's romantic shows and movies to know when a girl dropped the L word on a guy who hadn't said it first things had a habit of going pear shaped. So my lips were sealed. For the moment at least, one day I would have the courage to say them and have them said back.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked me, coming up behind me as his arms circled my waist.

"Just thinking." I smiled as I tilted my head sideways accepting his kiss. I was in the office, filing away documents in the filing cabinet.

"So since it's been super busy lately and we haven't had a chance to really be alone, I was thinking we should go out on a date tonight." He spoke and I nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Anywhere you want to go in particular?" Dom asked as he pressed another kiss to the side of my head.

"Anywhere you are." I answered making him smile and press a kiss to my shoulder.

"I have permission to surprise you then?" He asked and I frowned.

"I hate surprises." I mumbled as I put down the stack of papers I held and turned around in his arms.

"I know." He grinned as he backed me into the draws as my eyes flicked over his shoulder to the very open office door.

"No one can see us." He chuckled catching onto my thoughts as his lips worked at my neck.

"Until they walk past the open door." I groaned trying to not get lost in his actions.

"They've all left for the night. It's just you and I here, even the big doors shut. We are totally alone." He whispered into my skin as he ghosted hot open mouth kisses down across my collarbone. I bit my lip because the mere thought of being close to Dom was tempting. It had been one hell of a hectic week, a quickie once on Monday morning and another yesterday clearly wasn't enough for either of us.

"Stop thinking so hard." He chuckled as he lifted me to sit on the filing cabinet, stepping in between my legs as we sat eye to eye.

"Sorry I just know if we get caught we are never going to live it down." I groaned as I leaned my head against his.

"We won't get caught, trust me. I've waited all week to get my hands on you, I'm not waiting another second so you have two options." He spoke as he ran his hands over my oil stained coveralls, his fingers digging into my thighs as he went.

"What's that?" I asked breathlessly because that's what having Dom so close did to me.

"We go home now and get ready and you let me take you out somewhere nice or we stay here for a little longer and then we go home, get ready and you let me take you somewhere nice."

"Hmm thats a hard one." I joked making him smirk at me.

"You have two seconds to decide before I take you over to the nearest car and bend you over it." I bit back my moan as I shut my eyes at the image he'd just painted.

"Car." I groaned as I opened my eyes and met his, the dark brown pool showing me exactly how much he wanted me right now.

"Thank fuck." He swore as he picked me up and headed out into the workshop.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I grinned over at Letty as we ordered our food from the menu. When I had told her I was taking her somewhere nice I had meant it. It had been three months since that day in the garage when Leon and Jesse had accused me of being in love with Letty. I had done my best to brush it off but as each day went on the more I came to realise I was deeply in love with Letty but I hadn't told her yet. When Emily and Vince started raving about Cha Cha's and their amazing food for the last week I'd taken the opportunity and booked a table immediately.

"Stop grinning at me." She huffed but I saw the smile she was trying to hide tugging at her lips.

"I can't help it."

"I feel awkward." She grimaced as she tugged at the top of her dress. It was plain red, spaghetti straps but the neck line was what caught my attention. It wasn't overly low, just enough to give me a peek and tease me.

"You look beautiful." I said honestly watching as she blushed. I loved it when I made that happen.

"So the Honda is getting picked up tomorrow-"

"We're not talking shop tonight." I chuckled cutting her off as I reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Okay." She smiled as she linked our fingers together.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." I said making her look at me surprised.

"Where did that come from?" She asked with a surprised laugh.

"I've known you most of your life baby but I don't know everything about you. So tell me something that no one else knows."

"Okay um… I used to deliberately spill things on the dresses my grandmother used to dress me in." She said grinning making me laugh and shake my head.

"Why does that not surprise me. Come on Letty, you can do better then that." I laughed as she made a face at me but got to thinking.

"My first kiss was during a game of spin the bottle." She spoke again laughing.

"Nice." I laughed along with her.

"Sorry you weren't my first kiss. Can your ego handle that news?" She challenged.

"Yeah but only because I'm going to be your last. If I wasn't I'd have to go kick the guys ass." I said seriously, taking a sip of my water watching as she smirked at me.

"Alright romeo you're up."

"Okay I once took my dad's charger out for a drive when I was like fifteen and he never found out."

"Jealous. I love that car." She sighed wistfully and I grinned.

"Wanna take her for a spin?" I asked watching as her eyes widened, a look of excitement taking over her face.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Not tonight but yeah." I nodded grinning at her.

"Fuck yes." She cheered quietly and I laughed at her.

"You're turn." I added as she started thinking about it.

"I was the one who used to put the lab frogs in your girlfriends lockers back in high school." She admitted quietly watching me for my reaction.

"Holy shit, no wonder I never caught the person who did that. I thought it was a high schooler." I laughed, squeezing her hand in response.

"Nope, middle. I used to sneak out during PE and do it." She chuckled and I smiled.

"I used to have be the one to get them out. I fucking hate frogs." I chuckled.

"I know." She smirked.

"Your form of pay back I take it?" I asked her grinning as the waiters placed our food down in front of us.

"Yeah kinda." She grinned as she picked up her fork to start eating. I did the same, secretly glad that neither of us had let go of each others hand.

"Your turn." She grinned at me as she took a mouthful of sweet and sour pork. I watched her as she ate and those three little words were on the tip of my tongue. Shit I wanted to say them so bad but once they were out I couldn't take them back. What if she didn't feel the same?

"I don't know whether you can handle my next one." I said quietly as I put my fork down and focused my whole attention on her. She paused mid chew and slowly swallowed before doing the same.

"You gunna tell me something about an ex?" She asked seriously and I laughed shaking my head.

"No Letty."

"You breaking up with me?" I snorted at that one and sent her a look that told her that definitely wasn't it.

"Definitely not."

"Then we're good." She said sending me a grin as she picked up her fork again.

"Okay." I said as I continued to watch her watch me, she was waiting for me to say something.

"You going to tell me? Or should I continue to think the worse?" She asked uneasily and I sent her a smile hoping to ease her worry.

"It's nothing bad Let, at least it's not to me."

"Okay." She spoke softly.

"I've fallen in love with you." I said quietly, my whole body tensing while I waited for reaction. Her eyes widened for a second before she bit her lip.

"I've fallen in love with you too." She whispered and I released the breath I'd been holding before my face split into a wide grin. She smiled back and met me half way across the table so I could steal a kiss.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"A little while ago, I didn't want to be the one to say it first." She admitted.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I should."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled and I nodded grinning.

"Yeah so am I. What do you say we eat and get out of here?" I asked her as desire burned through me and she nodded quickly following my train of thought.

"Yes, please." She whispered in a tone that channeled straight to my dick. Shit.

"On second thought lets just take this home." I decided as I flagged down the waiter to get our food packaged and to pay the bill.

I was taking Letty home to show her just how much I loved her.


	17. Three little words Part II

_Vince's POV_

"You excited?" I asked Emily as we lay curled up in her bed together.

"For the gender scan?" She asked as I ran my hand over her stomach.

"Yeah."

"Of course. What do you want?" She asked suddenly.

"As long as he or she is healthy I don't care." I said leaning down to place a kiss on her head.

"Liar." She grinned up at me and I smirked back.

"Okay you got me, I really want a boy. I'm not sure I could cope with a girl." I said honestly.

"Why?" She asked me curiously.

"Girls mean boys and dating and that's just not happening. Like ever." I said shaking my head making her laugh.

"You're right you won't cope with a girl." I nodded and turned back to look down at Emily.

"What about you? What do you want?"

"Growing up I always pictured a girl but I think I want a boy. At least for the first one." She said before her eyes widened at her slip up.

"You want more then one?" I asked not worried about the fact we were talking about a future with more kids.

The last few months had been a roller coaster but I wouldn't trade them in for anything. I had enjoyed getting to know Emily better and I wasn't ashamed to say I was falling in love with her. I just hadn't told her yet. I'd been close on more then one occasion. There had been times were the words had almost slipped out but I'd caught myself just in time. I was only holding myself back because I wanted to be sure she was feeling the way. This conversation may hold my answer.

"I mean it would be nice but if you don't want..."

"Am I running out the door?" I grinned jokingly making her laugh softly.

"No. How many kids do you want?" She asked me nervously and I thought about it.

"I'd like two but definitely no more then three." I said as I pictured a miniature me and a miniature Emily.

"Both boys?" She asked making me grimace.

"No, one of each. At least if we have a boy first he can help me fend off the boys." I said making her laugh.

"You've given this some thought." She said shyly.

"It's crossed my mind more then once." I admitted. Or ten. I mentally added.

"Yeah?" She asked softly and I grinned down at her.

"Yeah."

"I can agree on two." She answered after a brief pause of silence.

"We should probably start thinking of names." I said as I moved my hands to hold her small growing baby bump. The bigger it grew the more I couldn't keep my hands off it. I couldn't wait till I could feel our baby kick.

"I've got one in mind, for a boy if you wanna hear it?" She spoke and I nodded.

"Xavier."

"I like that one." I said honestly.

"So you have any?"

"Not for a boy. I always like Ella for a girl."

"I like Ella."

"Looks like we have picked our names." I laughed softly.

"Looks like it. Now just to think of middle names."

"Xavier Alexander sounds nice." I said thinking of boys names I knew.

"So does Xavier Vincent..." Em trailed off hopefully and I frowned.

"You want to name him after me?" I asked confused.

"Used to be tradition." She said as she rolled slightly, tucking herself into my side as she rested her head on my shoulder. My arms moved to accommodate her, wrapping one around her back bringing her closer as she through a leg over mine. My spare hand I trailed back to her stomach as I stroked the bare skin that had been unveiled as she'd moved.

"I guess."

"You don't like it?" She asked me quietly and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's not that I don't like it baby it's just… what if I stuff up? I don't want to name my kid after me and have him hate me later." I said honestly making her frown.

"You won't stuff up Vince. You're going to be a great daddy." She whispered into my chest as she hugged me closer.

"Hmmm." I hummed neither agreeing nor disagreeing with what she'd said.

"Hey, we're first time parents. We're not going to be perfect, we're going to get things wrong from time to time but we are going to do the best we can. That's all anyone can ask of us, it's all we can ask from ourselves." She spoke honestly and I smiled softly down at her.

"I know baby. You really are going to make a great mum Emily." I said honestly as I leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Thanks."

"Have you given anymore thought to what I asked you about last week?" I asked quietly.

"About moving in with you?" I nodded and she bit her lip, hesitating.

"I have, but I don't think you're going to like my answer." She said nervously. Shit.

"You don't want to?" i asked her sadly.

"It's not that." She started, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Really, it's not. It's just... what if we don't work out? I'll have given up my dorm room and I won't be able to get it back which will mean I'll have to rent somewhere more expensive and-"

"Em, slow down baby." I said as i pressed my lips to her's to stop her rambling.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I get it, I do but I'm not worried about us not working out. Let's face it Em, you can't set up for a baby in here." I said as i looked around the small room.

"No, you're right I can't. Not really anyway."

"So move in with me. If you don't want to move into the house with me we can find a small place for ourselves." I explained.

"You'd do that? Move out for me?"

"Not for you, with you."

"Okay." She whispered and I grinned at her.

"Yeah?" I asked excitedly and she nodded.

"If you're sure then yes, I'll move out with you." She said again, this time more confident.

"I'm sure. Fuck I've never been more sure of anything else." She giggled and cuddled into me as we ralexed again and i sighed contently.

"Em?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I love you baby." I spoke softly and she paused, her eyes raising to mine before she smiled one of her breathtaking smiles.

"I love you too Vince."


	18. Hiccup Part I

_Apologies for the no updates, I've had the flu and haven't felt well then a last minute baby shower got dumped into my lap all in the same week. Here's chapter 18, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Vince for the final time.

"Brother I am so ready for this." He said grinning and I nodded.

"Well if you're sure I'm not going to stop you. You found somewhere yet?" I asked him as he sat down in the chair opposite my desk.

"We looked at one, Em likes it. We're planning on applying for it but for the time being she's going to move in with us." He confided and I nodded.

"You want some help moving her?" I asked.

"That would be great actually. I don't want her doing too much."

"Let me know when and we'll arrange it." I offered nodding as we both turned back to our own paperwork.

"I told her I loved her the other night." Vince blurted out so suddenly my head snapped up I surprise.

"Yeah?" I asked still shocked.

"Yeah. I get it now, what you were saying about Letty being it for you. You're right, when you know you just know." He finished and I nodded.

"Yeah, you do. I told her I loved her the other night at dinner." I said smiling at the memory.

"Fuck when did you two get so sappy? Look at you two, sitting here like a bunch of girls talking about feelings and shit." Leon joked as he leaned against the door to the office.

"Just you wait, one day…" Vince sung as he turned to give Leon a smirk.

"I'll leave the relationship shit up to you two. Since you two are off the market now there's more to go around." He smirked making Vince and I laugh.

"Is that where you've been the last few nights?" Vince chuckled while I turned back to my paperwork.

"Hell yes. She had an amazing talented mouth." Leon spoke making me laugh quietly. Never gunna change, I thought.

"Just think how many other men she's used that "amazingly talented mouth" on. Maybe even the same night, before you." My head snapped up immediately at the sound of Letty voice and I watched as she smirked at Leon who visibly cringed at the mental image.

"Christ Letty, thanks a fucking lot." Leon shuddered.

"I'm just telling it like it is man." She shrugged turning towards me with the smirk still playing on her lips. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my own as I shook my head at her. She was such a shit stirrer.

"What have you got?" I asked her quietly as I tuned out Leon's bitching and Vince's laughter.

"The final paper work for the Honda civic, she's finished so you can let the owner know." She said quietly back as she handed me an invoice.

"You're capable of entering it in." I spoke smirking.

"I would but you're sitting at the computer already so…" She trailed off as she backed away from the desk, smiling as she quickly left the office. I chuckled quietly to myself and turned back to the computer. She owed me for this and I was planning on collecting tonight.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"You are not wearing that to the races." I heard from behind me.

I grinned into the mirror meeting Dom's eyes as he leaned against the door frame to his bathroom where I was getting ready. I knew I was pushing the boundaries wearing what I had on but it was fun to watch him squirm.

"No?" I asked casually as I readjusted my top. It was a black off the shoulder top that finished at belly button height. Similar to others I'd worn in the past except for the three slashes across the boob area and the whole back had a criss-cross pattern going on leaving most of my back bare. Plus I'd also paired it with my denim mini skirt tonight instead of my jeans. Together they were showing off _a lot_ of skin.

"No. Change." He spoke quietly, the look he had in his eyes told me not to mess with him.

"You ordering me around now?" I asked still looking at him through the mirror.

"Only about that outfit." He said pushing off the door taking the few steps to stand behind me.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Why?" He asked incredulously as his eyes roamed my body. I stayed silent, arching an eyebrow in expectation.

"For starters this shows _way_ too much. Only my eyes should be seeing this much of you, _ever_." He spoke lowly as he ran his hand down my practically bare back, tugging gently at the strips of fabric as he went.

"Secondly you're not wearing a bra, every guy is going to be staring at you and I don't think I can handle that." He spoke quietly, his eyes now meeting mine as his hand continued to move lower.

"And thirdly there's not a lot to that skirt either." I gasped as his hand squeezed my arse.

"I like it." I said knowing I was probably pushing his buttons a little too much.

"Oh trust me baby I love this outfit. You wanna dress like this, go ahead but you will never be leaving our bedroom or the house in it. This is for my eyes only." He promised, his eyes boring into mine as he made his promise. I opened my mouth to speak but his pointed look made me pause. He wasn't playing.

"The shirt stays, I'll change into jeans." I compromised after a pause.

"I'd rather you loose the shirt. I can deal with the skirt but that shirt is going to have me in more then one fight." He added tensely as he fingered the hem of said shirt.

"Dom, the shirts staying." I said with finality. He sucked in a breath, his hands dropping from my body as he turned away and glared at the wall.

"Fine. At least do me a favour and wear a jacket." He muttered as he stepped away from me and left the room in an angry huff.

"Shit." I swore quietly as I leaned against the sink. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	19. Hiccup Part II

Dom's POV

I bit my tongue as Letty came down the stairs. She was still in _that_ shirt, the one that had me instantly hard just at the sight of it. Yes I knew I was being possessive and maybe even a little controlling but damn, if thats the reaction it caused me I could only imagine what it could do to the rest of the male population. The thought made my stomach sink.

I was slightly relieved to see that she had stayed true to her compromise and changed into jeans. There had been no way in hell she was leaving the house dressed in both offending items.

"You good?" She asked me as I met her at the front door.

"Where's your jacket?" I muttered eying her uncovered top half.

"Dom." She sighed as she raised her hand, her jacket dangling loosely from her fingers.

"Just checking." I mumbled as I opened the door for her before following her out. We were the last two to leave. Vince and Emily had decided to skip the races, Emily's morning sickness had been playing up as of late so Vince had called an early night. Mia had been coming until a friend of hers had invited her over for a movie marathon. I had been silently glad. I still hated the thought of Mia at the races. Jesse and Leon had left a few minutes ago, eager to get there but if we left now we'd catch up.

"You going to be a growling bear all night?" She asked me as we got into the car.

"If you leave your jacket on, I'll be just fine." I answered quietly.

"Does it really bother you that much?" She frowned at me as I pulled onto the street. Briefly stopping so I put the car in drive I looked over at her.

"Yes, it really does." I answered before I turning my attention back to the road.

The car ride was silent as we drove to the races, and sure enough half way there we caught up to Leon and Jesse.

I got out of the car and immediately had to detach a few chasers off me before I walked around to Letty's side. She stepped out before I had the chance to open her door for her but I was pleased to see she had her jacket on. I gave her a small smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her body closer into mine. She didn't try to move away which I took as a good sign. Maybe tonight could be salvaged after all.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

Dom was definitely not happy. He wasn't pissed but by the vibes he was giving off I knew it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. He'd glued himself to my side all night, checking what felt like every few minutes to make sure my jacket was still on.

 _And zipped._ I added mentally.

We'd been at the races for about five minutes, if not less, when he'd reached over and zipped it up with a look. A warning to me that he was serious and it had better not be unzipped.

Now we were an hour in and Dom had blown off three races. I was getting more annoyed with him each passing second. I didn't need a baby sitter.

"What?" I snapped when he looked down at me for what felt like the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"Nothing." He snapped back.

"Then stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He muttered as he sent a glare behind me.

"That. I'm not doing anything wrong, the zipper is done up, no one can see my shirt and I'm wearing jeans. What the hell is your problem now?" I said officially fed up.

"I know you're not doing anything wrong. It's not you." He sighed, calming down as he took a step closer to me. I took one back.

He frowned at me but said nothing, keeping the distance I put between us.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Me, them. I dunno all of this." He said as he gestured around to the races.

"No one's looking at me, you're imagining shit up. Pull yourself together and race." I said quietly as I closed the distance between us, his hand coming to wrap around me as our foreheads touched.

"You're wrong, there have been quite a few look at you." Dom said quietly and I sighed, trying to shrug out of his hold but he tightened his holdon me.

"But you're right, I need to try and not let it worry me. I'm going to go and see Hector for a race, will you be okay?" He asked me as I met his eyes.

"Yes, now go." I said giving him a small smile. He gave me one back and leaned forward, brushing his lips over mine before he let me go and backed away.

I watched as he moved his way through the crowd to Hector, his body still tense but I knew after racing he'd be okay. We'd be okay.

"Letty." A familiar voice behind me called out and I turned, looking for the owner. I found it, but he wasn't hard to find. He wa surrounded by his friends and there was a girl on his arm. I figured she was the girlfriend Vince had told me about.

"Carlos." I nodded as I stopped in front of them. I nodded to a few of the others that I knew before turning my attention back to Carlos.

"Long time no see." He smiled.

"I've been around." He nodded, casting a look behind me.

"You and Dom finally made things official I hear."

"Yep." I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"You racing?" He asked.

"No, you?"

"Not tonight." He spoke.

"Carlos you didn't introduce me." The girl on his arm whined. Oh she was one of _those_ , how lovely.

"Uh right, Letty this is Monica, Monica this is a... friend of mine Letty." I noted the hesitation in his voice when he said friend. Judgeing by the way her eyes narrowed at me she heard it too.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a half smile, watching as she plastered on a fake smile in return.

"Pleasure. You here with your big brother?" She asked fake sweetly and I grimaced at the sound.

"No. Boyfriend. I need to go, it was good seeing you Carlos." I nodded before I turned and started walking back towards Hector. I wanted to see Dom race.

Something wet and cold hit my face and I gasped, freezing as I tried to process what had happened.

"What the fuck?" I asked Monica as she suddenly stood in front of me, empty drink in hand.

"Stay the fuck away from Carlos, he's mine."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief as she turned and stomped off. I huffed out a laugh and shook myself off but it was no use, I was drenched. I also stunk like cheap beer.

Muttering angrily to myself I walked over to Leon's car and started shedding my jacket. The denim had soaked up most of the liquid, leaving my top underneath only damp but I still stunk. I threw my jacket down on the bonnet, the material making a wet thump as it hit the metal. I tried the door, sighing in relief when I found it unlocked. I searched the glove box for tissues or napkins, knowing Leon would have something in there. Sure enough he didn't let me down.

I ran the tissues over my face, drying it off before doing the same to my neck.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered as I tossed the used tissues down on the bonnet with my jacket.

"Letty you okay?" Carlos asked me as he stopped beside me, concern marking his face.

"I'm fine, no thanks to your little girlfriend over there." I added snidely as I threw Monica a glare. She was standing by Carlos' car, sour faced and glaring in our direction.

"I saw what she did, we just exchanged words. I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over her." He apologised.

"Forget about it." I brushed off as I ran my hands through my hair and pulled it into a pony tail.

"Can I help at all? Get you more napkins or anything?" He asked and I sighed, turning to look at him.

"It's fine, forget it. I'll dry." I added as I put my hands on my hips and let out a long sigh.

"Letty I'm really sorry." He said once more and I nodded.

"I know." He gave me a small smile before we fell into silence.

I caught his eyes and how they did a quick once over my body but I chose to ignore it.

"What the hell?" Dom's voice boomed from behind me.

Fuck.


	20. Hiccup Part III

_Dom's POV_

I got out of my car, grinning at Hector as he palmed me my winnings. He patted me on the back before he turned away to schedule the next race. I nodded at a few of the regulars that offered their congratulations as I made my way through the crowd to find Letty again. I was feeling better after my race and wanted to make up with her. I needed to apologise about my behavior.

I frowned as I searched for Letty only to come up empty. Side stepping a chaser I turned and caught a glimpse of her. Smiling I headed in that direction but my good mood was abruptly cut short as I took in the picture in front of me. Letty's jacket was off, showcasing that damn shirt for all to see. I glared at a few nearby males that were looking appreciatively in her direction before I set my glare onto the person Letty was with. Carlos.

"What the hell?" I asked loudly as I came up behind her. She turned around, her face twisted in an annoyed scowl as she looked up at me.

"Relax." She muttered just low enough so that only her and I could hear.

"Relax? Are you kidding me? Why the hell is your jacket off?" I asked annoyed.

"That's kinda my fault." Carlos spoke up turning my attention back to him.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dom it's not his fault, don't worry about it right now. Carlos I'm fine but you need to leave." Letty snapped making me frown.

"Don't worry about it?" I growled out, glaring at Carlos who had still yet to move.

"I'll uh… sort her out Let. Sorry, again." He said nervously before he left us alone.

I shrugged my jacket off in a hurry, wrapping it around Letty so the male population would stop looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"I didn't ask to borrow your jacket." She muttered sounding frustrated as she put her arms through the sleeves, pulling it on properly.

"I don't want you standing here in just that shirt." I muttered back.

"Yeah yeah I know." She mumbled as she crossed her arms and glared at someone behind me. I followed her gaze and saw Carlos arguing with a girl.

"Who's that?"

"Monica." She growled out, glare still firmly in place.

"You and her have issues?" I asked still confused.

"We do now." She muttered.

"Right…. You gunna tell me why your jacket is off?" I asked trying to divert her attention back to the situation at hand.

"I had beer thrown on me, it got drenched. I had no choice but to take it off. Sorry." She muttered as she waved her hand to the wet lump I had missed on top of the car.

"Who the hell dumped beer on you?" I asked angrily. Who the hell dared to disrespect Letty? Especially here.

"Who do you think? Look can we just go? I need a shower and we need to leave before I go back over there and finish what she started." She sighed as she turned around and gathered her jacket.

"I don't understand, why would she just attack you like that? You and Carlos are friends." I asked confused.

"I don't know Dom. What's it matter?" She sighed annoyed.

"It doesn't I guess, it just seems weird." I said frowning at her.

"Look can you take me home or not?" She snapped at me and I sighed. Fighting was getting us no where.

"Yes, I'll take you home." I said softly, reaching out for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she let me hold her.

"I'm sorry I missed your race." She mumbled into my chest and I shrugged.

"It's okay. Next time something like this happens though and I'm not here, call for Vince or Leon okay?" I begged and she nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Let's just go-"

"Monica!" Both Letty and I swung our heads just in time to see Monica stop in front of us looking anything but pleased.

"Happy now? He just dumped me." The girl shrieked.

"Good. You're crazy." Letty snapped back as she stepped out of my arms.

"You were flirting with my boyfriend." The girl snapped back and I frowned.

"Monica enough, Letty wasn't doing anything wrong." Carlos snapped back at her.

"Flirting? You're delusional. Try awkward conversation." Letty threw back at her a second later.

"You're still siding with her? Are you fucking kidding me! She's your ex Carlos, you're supposed to be on my side. As for _you_ you're just jealous he dumped you." My eyes went wide at her words.

"Ex?" I interrupted loudly.

"You didn't know?" Monica asked me with a angry laugh.

"Carlos is not my ex. We were never dating." Letty snapped.

"Really Letty?" Carlos snapped, turning his anger on Letty.

"Someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?" I asked angrily, glaring at the three of them as they glared at one another.

"I don't have time for this. Carlos is yours, he was lousy in bed anyway." Monica snapped before stomping off.

Looking around I realised we had drawn a small crowd. I glared at them and they quickly dispersed.

"Letty, what is she talking about?" I snapped again, tired of being ignored.

"Nothing, she's talking shit. Let's just go." She said as she sent Carlos one last glare.

"Seriously? Nice Let." Carlos huffed shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're problem is? We weren't dating. What we had was casual, they were your words not mine." She snapped.

"Nice to know what we did meant nothing to you Letty." He muttered quietly but I saw red.

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" I asked angrily, taking a step towards him.

"Jealous? You were so clueless, you nearly caught us. You and your boys came home early one night-"

"Carlos shut the fuck up, you are making this seem worse then it fucking is." Letty shouted, stepping around me as she pushed him back.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." He said, glaring at us both before he left.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, rounding on Letty.

"That was him being a dick." She snapped back.

"You were seeing him? You told me nothing was happening you two." I accused.

"Okay so I lied." She said as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You should have fucking told me. The truth."

"And have had to deal with this times four? No thanks." She muttered.

"Is it even over? Do I have something to worry about here?" I asked her angrily.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." She whispered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to think any more. I just found out my girlfriend has an ex I never knew about." I vented.

"For the last fucking time he's not an ex. He was a friend. We agreed to keep things casual. Fuck, we went out to the movies _once,_ he came over _once._ We kissed and made out a couple of times, thats it. He called it quits out of the blue and I was fine with it. I was fine with it because I didn't like him…. I liked you." She finished in a whisper and I stayed silent.

"That's it?" I asked calmly.

"That's it." She confirmed.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never thought about it, it didn't seem worth the argument. Maybe in hindsight I should have. I'm sorry."

"Let's just go home." I spoke quietly as I turned away from her and made my way to my car. Tonight had been a bust.


	21. Learning curve

Letty's POV

The car ride home was silent. I opened my mouth a few times to say something, to apologise for not telling him, anything, But each time I closed my mouth because I couldn't think of anything to say.

I looked over at Dom as we pulled into the driveway. He didn't look mad, just defeated.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after he'd turned the car off and sat back in his seat.

"I'm sorry too." I apologised.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper. What she said just threw me, we'd had suspicions about you and Carlos but you never seemed fazed about it. We really did believe that you two had just been friends."

"I shouldn't have lied, but can you blame me? What would you have done to him if I had of told you and the others?"

"Lost our shit." He sighed.

"Exactly."

"Some night huh?" He sighed again as he looked over at me with a small tired smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the top. It was such a stupid thing to fight over." I said truthfully.

"Letty you live to wind me up, and I let you. You are your own person, I can't control you and I don't want to. I'm sorry if it came off that way."

"A little. You're right I did wear it in the first place to wind you up."

"It's late let's go in." He said quietly and I sighed before nodding in agreement. He was still mad. Fuck I was still mad.

We made our way out of the car and up to the house. He took his keys out and unlocked it, letting us both in. The house was dark so I found the light switch for the hallway and flicked it on, leaving it on for Jesse and Leon when they eventually came home.

I made my way upstairs but instead of heading for Dom's room I headed for the bathroom. I needed to wash the smell and stickiness of the beer off.

"You showering?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah then I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said quietly making him frown.

"You're not staying with me?" He asked quietly, confusion clear in his voice.

"No I think after tonight we just need some space to sort ourselves out." I said quietly.

"Okay, if that's what you want. My door is always open though."

"I know."

"So I'll see you in the morning?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." He nodded once before taking a step forward and pressing a kiss against my head. He lingered there for a second longer before he pulled away.

"Night Let."

"Night Dom." I whispered before I shut the bathroom door and left him standing in the hallway.

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I watched the bathroom door close behind her and I sighed heavily before heading to my own room. Tonight had been a disaster. What had started out as a petty fight had turned into a big one.

I yanked my tee off angrily and threw it on the floor, angry at myself for letting what Carlos and Monica said get to me. I thought we'd apologised to each other in the car, put it behind us and we were okay. Obviously I had been wrong. Letty still wanted space so for tonight I'd give it to her but come tomorrow I'd talk to her again and apologise again for my behavior.

Sighing as I heard the shower down the hall switch on I got into bed and curled around Letty's pillow wishing it was her instead. Sleeping tonight was going to suck.

* * *

For the first time in a long time the garage was slow, which was good considering I had gone the night with no sleep. We had two cars in and neither were rush jobs, which was also good considering Leon and Jesse were sporting some major hangovers. Vince was taking pleasure in making sure he set all his tools down loudly causing both boys to groan and start bitching.

My focus had been mainly on Letty though. We spoken briefly this morning but it had been work related. She'd also gotten a ride with Vince this morning instead of me leaving me feeling a little uneasy. Were we okay?

"Let's pack it up early." I said just after lunch.

"Thank god." Leon groaned.

"I should make you two stay back and work." I muttered before I walked over to the office where Letty was.

"Let, we're gunna call it a day." I said quietly as I leaned on the door. She gave me a brief look and nodded before turning back to her stack of paperwork. I sighed quietly and stepped further into the room.

"You going to ignore me forever?" I asked quietly causing her to look up at me.

"I'm not ignoring you." She frowned.

"You've only spoken to me today about work Let." I whispered sadly.

"We haven't really had a chance to be alone and talk." She said quietly.

"We could have if you had of rode with me but you chose to ride with Vince." I pointed out and she sighed.

"You're right."

"I thought we apologised last night?"

"We did."

"Then why do I feel like there is something seperating us still?" I asked softly.

"Thats because there's a desk separating us." She joked lightly but I refused to laugh. Her smile quickly dropped and she sighed.

"You're imagining it, we're fine." I stayed silent and weighed up her words.

"Fine?" I asked quietly. She smiled and walked around the desk to stand in front of me.

"Yes."

"You sleeping with me tonight?" I asked catching her hesitation immediately.

"No. So you are ignoring me." I answered myself while sighing heavily.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm talking to you right now." She pointed out dryly and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Look I'm just still a little mad okay, I'm sure if you were being honest you are too yeah?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"At myself yes, not you." She seemed surprised and I took the opportunity to take a step forward and cup her face.

"I am not mad at you." I repeated honestly.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really. I am fucking mad at myself, more now that I know you thought I was mad at you." I said quietly as I rested our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry."

"No _I'm_ sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." I whispered placing a kiss on her nose.

"You did kinda act like a jerk." She mumbled but I heard it. I laughed and nodded, smiling when she did.

"Yeah I did. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's okay, just try not to do it again okay?" I nodded.

"Promise. We good now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah we're good."

"You sleeping with me?" I checked and she nodded smiling.

"Damn Letty I didn't sleep at all last night because I was worrying about you." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't sleep either." She admitted.

"Why didn't you come to me?" I asked quietly.

"I thought you were mad at me. For not telling you about Carlos and that stupid top."

"No. I meant what I said last night. I am sorry for acting like I did. All I wanted last night was to hold you. I can't do that from a room away." I spoke softly.

"You could have come to me." She said quietly.

"You asked for space, I respected that. Trust me though I thought about it, all night."

"Let's try not to fight anymore." She asked and I nodded, smiling down at her.

"I'm all for that baby." She leaned up and I met her half way sealing our deal with a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered and I grinned, brushing my lips over hers once more.

"I love you too Let." I whispered back.

"Home?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah let's catch up on some sleep." I said.

"Or we could not..." She hinted and I grinned.

"I like that option too."


	22. Making up

_Letty's POV_

I almost laughed as Dom slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and wasted no time in pushing me up against it. My legs were locked around his waist, his hands cupping my arses as we kissed frantically. I didn't care that the door was digging into my back and I didn't care that everyone was due to be home within minutes. All I cared about was Dom and his lips and hands.

"Off." He growled nipping my shoulder as he dragged my strap down with his teeth. I didn't need to be told twice. Dom balanced us as I quickly shed my top and bra, his lips wasting no time as the left open mouthed kisses down my neck and torso.

"Mmmm." I moaned, resting my head back against the door as his tongue flicked over my nipple.

"Fuck I need you now." He whispered into my neck before walking us to the bed.

I bounced lightly off the mattress as he threw me down with a grin. I bit my lip as I watched him shed his clothes until he was completely naked.

"You're over dressed." He whispered as he unbuttoned my shorts, my hips lifting off the bed so he could pull them down.

"Better?" I asked as he left me naked, his eyes roaming up my greedily.

"It will be in a second." He smirked hinting that he preferred his hands on me. I started to chuckle but it soon turned into a moan as he thrust into me.

"Dom." I moaned as I closed my eyes.

"Fuck." He swore before he set a frantic pace.

It didn't take either of us long to fall over the edge, a small scream being drawn from me as I came.

"As much as I never want to fight with you again, there's something to be said about make up sex." Dom grinned as he rearranged us both on the bed.

"Completely agree."

* * *

 _A week later_

 _Vince's POV_

I grinned down at Emily in excitement as we waited not so patiently for the ultrasound tech to get ready.

"Ready?" Em asked me and I nodded.

"I'm so ready."

"Okay so are you both wanting to find out what you are having?" Kristen, according to the ultrasound tech's name badge, asked us.

"Yes." Emily nodded.

"Alright let's get started. I need to take some measurements and everything first then we'll see if baby is cooperating." We both nodded and let her do her work. She talked us through each bit, showing us the baby's face, arms, hands, and feet.

"Okay baby is definitely not camera shy so I can clearly see what baby is. Are you both ready?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." I answered, entwining my finger with Emily's as we waited anxiously.

"Congratulations you're having a boy." I grinned down at Emily as she let out a happy sob, her hand covering her mouth as she looked up at me.

"We're having a boy." She whispered and I nodded, over joyed with the news.

"I'm so happy baby." I whispered to her as we exchanged a kiss.

"Everything is looking good and right on track for twenty weeks. I'll let you get changed, see the nurse at the desk on the way out for your pictures." Kristen spoke as she left us alone.

"Thank you." Emily whispered as I helped her stand, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For giving me all of this." She said smiling.

"I should be thanking you for that. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go celebrate and tell everyone the good news." I said and she nodded, excitement clear on her face and I had no doubt mine was the same.

"Well?" Mia demanded as we all sat down for dinner.

"Eager much Mia." I joked.

"Yes now spill." She grinned as the rest of the family waited silently for the big reveal.

"Em." I grinned and she grinned back before turning to face everyone.

"We're having a boy." She gushed excitedly.

"I KNEW IT!"

"EEEK!

"Congrats guys." The erupted all at once, Letty and Mia hugging Emily while the guys turned their attention to me.

"Thanks guys. We have a name too, a first name anyway." I said as Emily looked over at me happily.

"Only because you keep fighting with me over the middle name." She joked. I chuckled but said nothing because I knew it was true. I wasn't sure I wanted to name him after me, Emily was set on it.

"You gunna tell or do we have to guess?" Dom joked and I grinned.

"His name's Xavier."

"Thats a nice name." Letty piped up as we all started eating.

"What are the middle names your thinking of?" Jesse asked.

"I want Vincent." Emily spoke determinedly.

"And what do you want?" Leon asked me.

"It's not that I don't want Vincent, it's just I'm not sure it's a good idea." I said quietly. Dom looked at me from across the table and nodded once but stayed silent. Without me saying anything further I knew he understood the root of my concerns.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me.

"Alexander." I said quietly, the rest of the table were lost in their own conversations leaving just Dom and I.

"You're not like him." He said quietly, giving me a look I knew too well.

"I know."

"You're going to be fine." Dom

"I hope so." I whispered.

"He will be." Emily chimed in as she leaned her head on my shoulder giving me a small smile.

"So when are we moving you in?" Dom asked smiling as Letty handed him a corona.

"Whenever. My dorm is all packed up." Emily shrugged as she looked at me.

"What about tomorrow? Garage isn't busy." I said as I looked over at Dom.

"Sure. No cars due out or in. We'll keep the garage closed for the day and move you in." Dom agreed.

"Then we need to work out what we're doing about that house." Emily said and I nodded, choosing to stay silent because what she didn't know was that I had already applied for the house. All I was waiting on was to hear back from the agent.

"Then it's settled, guys gunna need some help moving Emily in tomorrow." Dom spoke up to Leon and Jesse.

"Sweet."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks." I said as I nodded to Dom.

"Anytime."


	23. Surprise plans

Dom's POV

I pulled up outside of the university and got out, leaning against my car while I waited for Leon and Vince. Thankfully it wasn't long before they arrived. Leon and Jesse in his car and Vince in his.

"There's been a change of plans." Vince announced as he stepped out and looked at me.

"What change of plans?' I asked confused as he led us over to Emily's dorm.

"Emily won't be moving in with us."

"What did you do?' Leon asked annoyed.

"Nothing like that. I applied for that house and we got accepted. Emily doesn't know, I'm going to surprise her. I have to go pick up the keys and sort everything out. Figured I'd leave you guys here to load the boxes while I do that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Congrats."

"Thanks brother. I got the call this morning, I had Let and Mia take Emily out for the day, I thought we could do my room while we're at it."

"Shit, we're gunna need a truck." I said thinking of the furniture.

"I already called in Hector. He has a cousin with a truck, he's borrowing it and gunna help us." Vince explained and I nodded relieved.

"Alright, let's do this. You go do whatever you need to just message me the address and we'll meet you there."

"Thanks Dom." He nodded as he let us into the dorm, handing me the keys before he quickly left.

"Alright Jess start taking those boxes down and pack them into your car. Leon give me a hand with with the bigger boxes."

"Shit what has she got in these." Leon swore as he picked up a box.

"Books." Jess and I laughed together.

"Fucking hell. She's as bad as Mia." He grouched.

* * *

"Last piece." Leon grunted as he and Vince brought in a side table three hours later.

"Done." Vince grinned as they put it down into the correct spot.

"Reckon she'll be happy?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so. If she wants me to move anything I will." he said as we looked around the two bedroom apartment.

"You did good, I think she'll be pleased."

"Hope so." He smiled in thanks.

"What about you Dom? Reckon Letty will say yes?" Leon grinned at me.

"I'm not worried. Those two can be pretty pursasive." I laughed thinking of Mia and Emily.

"She stands no chance." Vince agreed laughing.

"It'll be good to get away." I sighed happily.

"You deserve it brother." Jesse said as we packed up and headed home. Vince couldn't wait to bring Emily back.

* * *

 _Letty's POV_

"You're quiet." Mia said to me as Emily, Mia and I walked the mall.

"Shoppings not my thing." I brushed off.

"Yes but you're being extra quiet. What's up?" Mia asked.

"Dunno, nothing really just feeling meh today." I shrugged.

"You've been 'meh' since last weeks fight." Mia pointed out.

"You and Dom still all good?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said nodding. They'd both been filled in about the other week.

"Maybe she needs to get laid." Emily smirked making me laugh.

"I'll never say no to that."

"Ewww. Hello little sister here." Mia said grossed out as we stopped in front of another clothing store.

"You guys need a night out. You haven't had one in a while." Emily decided.

"I need a holiday." I muttered.

"You and Dom should take off somewhere for the weekend." She suggested.

"Maybe." I said but I didn't like my chances this late in the week.

"No maybe. It's decided, you're going. Pick a place." Mia demanded as she pulled me into the shop.

"I dont't know Mia, the garage has been pretty busy lately." I sighed.

"Vince can handle it. Pick." Emily joined in as she shook her head at the shirt Mia held up.

"Not her colour." Emily decided.

"True. What about this?"

"Guys, I'm standing right here." I muttered annoyed.

"We know. Which one do you like more?" Mia asked as she held up two shirts.

"The black one." I mumbled.

"Blue one it is." She decided.

"What? No." I argued.

"Yes. You always wear black."

"I like the colour."

"Still haven't picked a place." Emily hinted and I sighed, racking my brain as I thought of somewhere close by to go.

"I don't care where, just… somewhere near the beach." I decided.

"Done. I know just the spot. I'll ring and book now." Emily said as she stepped out of the store.

"Dom might not even want to go." I argued.

"Please. He'll jump at the chance to get you alone." Mia brushed me off. I hated to admit it but she was probably right. Despite the fact we'd apologised and made up, both of us were still a little tense. Maybe they were right. Maybe we did need to get away for a few days.

"All done. One room booked for three days, you leave tomorrow." Emily announced with a grin as she walked back over to us.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm thinking you're going to need a special outfit." She grinned, sharing a devious look with Mia as they hauled me further into the store.

"You two are horrible." I groaned as they started shoving clothing into my arms.

* * *

"Hey." Dom greeted as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Hey." I answered back softly.

"Good day?" He asked as he climbed into bed beside me. It wasn't overly late but after such a long day at the mall I was ready for bed.

"It was eventful to say the least." I mumbled making him laugh.

"Mia." He guessed.

"And Emily. They gang up." I pouted making him chuckle again, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"I bet."

"Speaking of which..." I started making him look up at me.

"Mmmm?"

"We're going away for the weekend." I said slowly and he grinned.

"I know."

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yep."

"How?" I asked confused.

"How do you think?" He laughed as he pulled me closer.

"You? You organised this?" I asked surprised.

"Mmhmmm." He grinned happily.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked shaking my head.

"You would have said no and come up with an excuse." He said knowingly and I pouted knowing he was right.

"I had to pull out the big guns." He grinned.

"You don't play fair." I teased.

"Never have." He grinned back.

"Thank you." I whispered after a while.

"You're welcome. We need this break." He said and I nodded, snuggling into his chest.

"Don't lie, you just brought me along to have sex all weekend." I said cheekily making him laugh.

"Not gunna deny the thought has crossed my mind more than once. You going to say no?" He asked grinning at me.

"Hell no." I scoffed.

"Where we're going thre is going to be no need to leave the room." He grinned.

"That sounds amazing." I smiled.

"Spending a whole three uninterrupted days with you sounds amazing." He grinned back.

"Totally agree."


End file.
